Despues de la Tormenta
by AlfDay
Summary: Hola Bienvenidos a mi Primer Fic. Se les agradece a todos por leer. :) Esta historia se basa luego de 2 meses después de la culminación de la 4ta guerra mundial Shinobi, Kakashi se convirtió en el 6to hokage y Sasuke volvió nuevamente a marcharse de Konoha, la aldea aún era construida pero por lo menos la paz reinaba y todos estaban totalmente felices.
1. Capítulo 1 Recuerdos

Capitulo 1. " Recuerdos.."

Luego de Salir de la oficina de la torre del 6to hokage, Sakura camina sin rumbo por las calles de Konoha mientras observaba como la gente reía de felicidad y con un aura de paz en sus rostros; aquella peli rosa estaba Feliz de que gracias a Naruto y quienes creyeron en él y lo apoyaron durante todo este tiempo la guerra fue una demostración de que las personas con esa determinación pueden llegar lejos tanto como él. Pensó por un momento en ir a visitarlo pero, recordó que Naruto estaba descansando en el hospital debido a reestructuración de su brazo, así que decidió ir a visitarlo más tarde y llevarle flores. Se Dispuso a sentarse en una banca debajo de un árbol a pensar.

- "El_ tiempo ha pasado tan lento y a la vez tan rápido y aun así no he podido dejar de pensar en aquellas palabras que Sasuke me dijo antes de volverse a marchar de Konoha._

_– "_Te_ buscaré cuando regrese… - _toco su frente con sus dedos. – _y gracias "._ – ciertamente la Peli rosa sintió esa sensación de escalofríos al volverlo a recordar.

- Sea como sea Sasuke, estaré aquí esperando… te. – dijo en voz baja y mirando hacia el cielo. – Me pregunto si estarás bien, ¿Cómo seguirá tu brazo?...- dijo mientras veía a Ino acercarse.

- Hola frentezota!, hace varios días que no te he visto. ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿no deberías estar con el 6to hokage y tsunade-Sama?. – Preguntó Ino sentándose en la banca.

- Hola Ino – la voz de Sakura se escuchaba algo nostálgica. – Acabo de ir hace un momento, Tsunade - sama solo me dio información sobre como seguía Naruto y a preguntarme sobre Sasuke… - Ino la miró de reojo y miró al cielo y nuevamente observo a Sakura.

- Ah, ja, claro!, llevas días sin salir de tu casa… incluso ella a mí me pregunto pero yo no supe que responderle... en fin quería decirte que los chicos – refiriéndose a sus compañeros de equipo, a Hinata y a Sai. – Pensamos en ir a visitar a Naruto luego de que acabemos con algunos mandados del hokage, así que no faltes bien?!. Nos vemos al atardecer. – dijo insistiendo y se dispuso a marcharse.

Sakura suspiró. – Ah, Naruto que clase de amiga soy que no te he ido a visitar, tanto como los demás...- dijo levantándose de la banca y dispuesta a seguir caminando sin rumbo.

Transcurrido 5 horas, no tardó en atardecer e Ino estaba a punto de cerrar la floristería, cuando ve a Sakura entrando en ella.

- Ino, no cierres aun, quiero llevarle flores a mi amigo!. – la peli rosa observaba por todos los lados.

- Claro Sakura, llévale estas, son muy bonitas y tiene un agradable olor, hará que la habitación del hospital este muy bien perfumada. – dijo la rubia.

- Están muy lindas Ino!. – Sonrió Sakura.

- Bien ahora vamos que ya los demás seguro ya deben de haber llegado al hospital. – dijo Ino apresurándose.

Al llegar a la puerta de entrada del hospital Sakura e Ino vieron a shikamaru y Sai entrando, los cuatro se saludaron y entraron, y al llegar a la habitación donde se encontraba Naruto, todos se sorprendieron al ver que Hinata ya estaba en la habitación.

- ooh, Hola Hinata, aunque ya era de esperarse, ¿Cuándo llegaste?. – pregunto Ino sorprendida.

- Hola Ino, Hola chicos.. a-acabo de llegar hace un par de minutos, vi que Naruto estaba mejor asi que me puse feliz.- respondió hinata levemente incomoda.

- Vaya, Naruto así que ya despertaste. (Naruto estuvo dormido casi dos semanas por el lago proceso de la operación), ¿Cómo sigues?. – dijo Shikamaru con la voz y la misma expresión de siempre, normal de él.

- Estoy bien!, un poco adolorido pero bien Shikamaru. – dijo mientras tocaba su brazo derecho sonreía.

- Hola Naruto... – Hablo Sakura – perdóname por no habert… - la interrumpio Naruto al saber de lo que iba decirle Sakura.

- Sakura!, no tienes que preocuparte, entiendo perfectamente lo ocupada que estabas, la vieja Tsunade, ella me lo dijo, cuando le pregunte por ti esta mañana, je je aun no puedo creer que haya dormido tanto. Siempre creeré en ti Sakura, "Tu eres mi mejor amiga, a lo igual que el teme de Sasuke. – dijo esto último con una sonrisa.

- Y yo que Naruto? – replico Ino con gracia.

- También tu Ino.. Todos ustedes chicos!, que han estado conmigo desde el principio... sobre todo tu hinata. – dijo observándola fijamente.

- yo... yo..?- dijo sorprendía y levemente sonrojada.

- claro hinata! Dattebayo!- hizo su grito épico!.

- Todos se miraron unos a otros y abrazaron a Naruto, aplastándolo todo y este solo gritaba de dolor.

- Ah!, chicos!, sé que quieren compartir su amor, pero, me están aplastando! Duele mucho de veras! Auxilio! – gritaba y todos lo abrazaban.

- Ja ja, Naruto, gracias por todo lo que has hecho por todos nosotros!, ojala nos puedas perdonar a todos nosotros. – dijo Ino.

- Por supuesto que si chicos, ustedes son mi Familia – dijo Naruto. – y tu Sai, ¿no dirás nada para mí?!,

Respondió Sai - … Naruto!, Tu eres... un gran amigo! – Sonrieron todos. – has demostrado todo y has llegado lejos sin duda algunas!, eso según mi libro de "Tipos de Amigos" Vol. 2 que leí. – dijo con un dedo en la frente como si se tratara de inteligencia.

Todos lo miraron con caras de "WTF? ".

Sai solo rio y añadió. – Pero como te digo solo leí, por lo que tu Naruto has hecho te ha convertido en un héroe absoluto para todos nosotros!. Y jamás conseguiremos una forma de agradecértelo tan fácilmente.

- Ja ja, ay chicos no puedo estar sin ustedes!.- dijo Naruto muy feliz.

Luego de una hora y media de hablar mucho, reír mucho e incluso llorar, todos se despidieron de Naruto y cada uno se fue a sus respectivos hogares, en excepción de Hinata que quiso quedarse un momento para acomodar algunas cosas y luego irse.

Naruto solo observaba desde su camilla a Hinata caminar de un lado para otro acomodando la habitación y pensaba en lo suertudo que era de tenerla como compañera, ella había cuidado del todo este tiempo incondicionalmente hasta que por fin decidió sacar conversación,

- .. Hinata, oí que tu padre está a punto de cederte el título de líder de tu Clan… - dijo mientras ella comenzaba a mirarlo. – qué bueno!, porque él debe de estar orgulloso de ti tanto como yo!

- tú, crees Naruto?.. Yo siempre había soñado con que algún día mi padre creyera en mi… - Naruto la interrumpió.

- que "tú creas "que todo el esfuerzo que has hecho es para ti! Es más que suficiente!. – Dijo sonriéndole.

- Lo sé, Naruto, incluso todo este esfuerzo que he logrado, también lo he logrado gracias a ti... – miro a Naruto tímidamente.

Naruto solo escuchaba atentamente las palabras de la Peli azulado.

- Muchas veces fracase... pero mis sentimientos… - poniéndose mas ruborizada- hacia a ti,.. Me han dado las fuerzas necesarias para lograr mis objetivos, siento que lo he conseguido – ruborizada al punto de que era muy notable, pero esta al ver a Naruto rojo también se sorprendió.

- Hinata... – Naruto se levantó. – yo... creo que siento... Que yo siento sent…


	2. Capitulo 2 Confesiones o Confusiones

Capítulo 2. ¨ Confesiones o confusiones...¨

-Hinata... – Naruto se levantó – yo… creo que siento... que yo siento sent… - interrumpió Tsunade al entrar a la habitación.

- ¿Naruto?, ¡¿Qué te he dicho?!, no debes estar de pie!, aún estas débil! – dijo totalmente histérica Tsunade.

- ¿Ah?, ¡¿Qué?!, ¡ya no soy un niño! Vieja Tsunade!…

- Y yo tampoco soy vieja!, ¿me oíste? – gritó Tsunade a los cuatro vientos.

Hinata solo miró con ojos de plato la situación y dijo nerviosa – Tsunade Senju... lo-lo siento fue mi culpa... yo, deje que el se levantara… yo...

- No hinata, por supuesto que no fue tu culpa, Naruto quiere que aún lo traten como un niño... tendré que tomar medidas drásticas... – dijo Tsunade maliciosamente.

- ¿A qué se refiere con "medidas drásticas", Vieja Tsunade?. – Pregunto Naruto algo pensativo.

- A prohibirte... no espera, se me ocurrió algo mucho mejor – Sonrió aún mas maliciosamente. – Hinata, no vengas más a ver a Naruto. – mirando a Hinata juguetona.

- ¡¿Qué?!, pero... ¿de qué habla? ¡Está loca!- armó un puchero Naruto, pero Tsunade no aguantaba la risa en su interior.

- ¡Oye más respeto niño!, solo se me ocurrió. Aunque... ¿Qué Sería de ti sí Hinata no viniera todos los días a verte al hospital?... un verdadero desastre! – añadió.

Hinata se sonrojó porque claramente ella venia todos los días a cuidarlo y mantener la habitación en perfectas condiciones.

- ¿y eso que? – exclamo Naruto molesto.

- Comportarte! Es lo que tendrías que hacer – exigió Tsunade. – Hinata, por favor ayúdame a mantener a Naruto en la cordura hasta que logre recuperarse. – Rogó Tsunade – aún es como un niño. – dijo esto último con gesto de fastidio mientras se marchaba de la habitación.

Hinata asintió con la cabeza aun nerviosa. – Sí Tsunade – sama.

- Va!, ¿Por qué arma tanto drama esa mujer?. – dijo Naruto molesto arrugando la cara.

- No te preocupes Naruto, ella solo quiere que estes bien... a lo igual que yo... y todos los de la aldea – recalcó Hinata mirando hacia otro lado.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio pero hinata ya debía volver a su hogar, se despidió de Naruto y se fue.

Naruto solo observaba por la ventana mientras pensaba como Hinata salía corriendo del hospital. – "_vaya no puedo creer lo cobarde que soy, ella… se me ha declarado tantas veces y me ha dicho sus sentimientos tan tímidamente y yo... solo me he quedado callado observándola... no sé cómo hare... para expresarle esto que estoy sintiendo..."._

Se hizo de noche y los aldeanos de Konoha se sentían realmente animados por el hecho de poder caminar tranquilamente por las calles.

- Vaya... que aburrido es todo después de que terminó la guerra... – dijo Shikamaru poniéndose las manos detrás de la nuca, quién se encontraba en un puesto de comida con sus dos compañeros de equipo.

- No digas eso Shikamaru!, ¿estás loco o qué? – miró Ino a su compañero algo molesta.

- ¿Shikamaru?, el siempre... ha estado aburr...ido antes y des...pués de la gue-rra, así que, loco si esta!. – dijo Chōji mientras devoraba su cena.

- Ja!, pues pensando lo bien me parece que es otra la razón por la que Shikamaru está "aburrido". – Añadió Ino con tono juguetón- le interrumpió Shikamaru.

- ¿a qué te refieres niña?. – la observo con mirada amenazante.

- A que extrañas a alguien… Tonto. – Sonrío Ino.

- ¿Quién?, ¿Temari? – respondió por impulso - …- y al instante reaccionó al darse cuenta de lo que dijo. - _"rayos metí la pata"._

Ino volteó a mirar a Shikamaru sorprendida y respondió - No!? – dijo fingiendo estar extrañada. – Ja!, Acabas de admitir que extrañas a esa chica de Suna. – dijo saltando de victoria, Shikamaru se delato a sí mismo.

- ¿Qué?, Cállate!, yo no me… yo no me refiero a eso! – dijo en voz alta y levemente sonrojado. – Solo, decía me aburre no tener a esa niña amargada para fastidiar. – dijo como última esperanza de no caer más bajo.

- Ja!, si cómo no!, no soy tonta eh shikamaru, te conozco como a la palma de mi mano. – dijo Ino Sarcásticamente. - .. Deberías ir a visitarla a Suna... – añadió aun mas juguetona sabiendo que shikamaru explotaría en cualquier momento, pero ella solo lo hacia para molestar a su compañero aunque era bien cierto que el y Temari tenian algo escondido por ahí.

- ¿Qué dices?.. – dijo enojado shikamaru. – Serás más molesta Ino.

- no quiero meterme en esto pero, Shikamaru cuando vayas a visitarla deberías llevarle un poco de esto eh! – dijo Chōji mostrándole su platillo.

- Cállense los dos!, que problemático es escucharlos. – dijo Shikamaru muy furioso y ocultando su sonrojo. – No tengo tiempo para andar visitando a nadie y mucho menos a esa... – exclamó.

Chōji e Ino comenzaron a reír descontroladamente y Shikamaru no dejaba de verlos totalmente avergonzado. Esta noche se había convertido en algo incómodo para él. Luego continuaron cenando sin dirigirse ninguna palabra pero Ino de vez en cuando soltaba una que otra risita, por otro lado Chōji solo comía hasta que muriera algún día.

En casa de Sakura.

- ¿Sakura!?, baja un momento hija!. – era la voz de la madre de Sakura llamándola.

- ¿Qué sucede mamá?. – preguntaba Sakura bajando las escaleras hacia la sala de estar.

- Bueno solo quería saber si ya estabas en casa hija. – respondió la madre de Sakura sonriendo.

- ¿Qué?, ¿enserio me llamabas solo para eso mamá?. – armo un puchero Sakura. El padre de Sakura se acercaba saliendo de la cocina.

- oye hija!, deberías dejar ese malhumor tuyo eh!, porque luego ningún hombre de la aldea querrá casarse contigo! – dijo el padre de Sakura con tono sarcástico.

- ¡Papá! – dijo Sakura furiosa. – solo tengo 17 años! – replico Sakura.

Los padres de Sakura reían. – solo bromeo hija, simplemente que deberías dejar esa actitud – siguió insistiendo el padre de Sakura.

- ¿vas a cenar hija?. – preguntó la madre de Sakura.

- _"ellos no entienden nada y si se los explico tampoco entenderían. – _Pensaba Sakura. – No mamá, cenaré luego respondió con una sonrisa fingida. Subiré a mi habitación, buenas noches Papá y Mamá. – volvió a subir.

- Buenas noches hija. – dijeron los padres de Sakura.

- ay cariño quizá te excediste un poco- dijo Mebuki sonriéndole a su esposo. – ya conoces a Sakura...

- si saco tu temperamento – añadió Kizashi. – era solo una broma!, últimamente ha estado con ese humor del demonio. Algún día nuestra hija se casará y ojala cambie esa actitud. – culmino con una sonrisa no muy convencido.

Mientras en la habitación de Sakura.

- Cha!, papá y sus bromas!, es fastidioso a veces ser hija única. – exclamó.

Observó en su escritorio la foto del equipo 7 de niños y sonrió. – ojalá algún día las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes... Naruto con sus ocurrencias... y yo solo... observando a Sasuke... – sacudió su cabeza. – no!, ya no más Sakura, he cambiado no soy más una chica débil, estaré con mis dos amigos ayudándolos sin estorbar. – dijo decidida. – mi esfuerzo ya no es porque Sasuke se fije en mi. y me vea debil pidiendo que alguno de ellos me rescate, eso ya es parte del pasado.

Se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha y luego acostarse a descansar.

Mientras en Casa de Ino.

- Vaya!, debo tener muchos admiradores. – dijo alrededor de docenas de cartas sobre su cama. – mejor tomo una al azar. – tomo una y la abrió.

- "_Se le informa a la Presente Ino Yamanaka, pasar mañana por la torre del 6to Hokage a horas del día para informar sobre una nueva misión". _– suspiró Ino. – ¿Por qué el Hokage me mandó una carta a última hora?, si esta mañana estuve en su oficina y no mencionó ninguna misión. ¿Realmente esta tan ocupado?. – recalcó y seguido de esto tomó otra carta al azar. Era de Sai. - ¿Sai? – se preguntó extrañada.

- _"Hola... se que te parecerá extraño leer esto. _– asintió Ino pensando que este solo hacia un intento de socializar. – _quería decirte que me pareciste... muy linda hoy. – _Ino quedó perpleja al leer esas palabras. Retomó la compostura y continuó leyendo. _– Ahora mismo estoy muy apenado creyendo que nadie más que tu está leyendo esto, dicen que las cartas no son muy confiables… he querido confesarte algo mucho antes de que comenzó la guerra que nunca tuve la oportunidad y yo... quisiera verte mañana... en el puente junto a los arboles de cerezo... ya sabes... por la mañana. Espero que asistas. Atentamente Sai".-_ ¿Sai?.- volvió a preguntarse Ino Casi que en estado de shock. Se sonrojó y se ocultó debajo de las sabanas. No soltó ni una palabra en todo lo que quedaba de madrugada.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Quiero agradecerles a todos por sus comentarios me animaron a subir el 2do cap! GRACIAS , espero volvernos a leer en el proximo Cap :D <em>**


	3. Capitulo 3 Estando tan cerca parte 1

Capitulo 3. "Estando tan cerca, pero lejos a la vez". - Primera parte.

Eran alrededor de las 6 de la mañana y una rubia kunoichi de ojos azules entraba por la puerta de la oficina del Hokage. – Buenos días 6to Hokage – dijo Ino mientras cerraba la puerta y observaba a Kakashi sentado en la silla de su escritorio moviendo papeles de un lado otro.

- Buenos días señorita Yamanaka. – decía Kakashi cuando este pudo al fin captar que alguien había entrado a su oficina y sonrió.

- Ya estoy lista para hacer la misión que me ha asignado. – dijo Ino sonriendo pero en su cara se notaba un leve cansancio.

- Probablemente no habrá dormido toda la noche – insinuó Kakashi observándola desde su escritorio.

- Ah... ¿Qué?.. Sí... – respondió Ino poniéndose en posición firme.

- Ah!, verás… quería disculparme he tenido tanto trabajo que ayer Shizune me recordó que el Kazekage Gaara, pidió dos ninjas de Konoha para que manejen los lazos de los Genins de ambas aldeas con el fin de "Socializar", los exámenes Chunin se llevarán a cabo dentro de unas semanas. – Explicó. – así que lamento haber enviado la carta demasiado tarde. – dijo apenado y sobando su plateada cabellera con su mano izquierda.

Ino solo asentía con su cabeza como forma de aceptar sus disculpas.

- Bien, Ino como podrás comprender esta misión no tiene nada fuera de lo común, por lo que te asigné junto con Shikamaru porque sé que ambas son compañeros de equipo y sabrán manejar las cosas. – dijo esto último volviendo a realizar un vaivén con sus papeles.

- Espere... ¿Shikamaru?. – hizo una mueca, conocía a su compañero lo suficiente como para saber lo vago que se vuelve en una misión, sobre todo las de este tipo que no requieren ningún esfuerzo sobrehumano.

Kakashi volvió a mirar a Ino y le explicó – Después de que la guerra finalizó, Lady Tsunade y El Kazekage Gaara se pusieron de acuerdo para que los estudiantes de ambas aldeas unieran aún más los lazos entre las aldeas enfatizando que el único motivo por el que los ninjas se enfrentarán en los próximos exámenes Chunin con el único motivo de superarse a sí mismo, y no por el odio y la venganza. Así que ¿Aceptas o no? – preguntó humildemente.

- Bueno yo.. Desde… - Ino fue interrumpida por Shikamaru entrando a la oficina.

- Hola, ¿hablaban de mí? – Preguntó el moreno con una sonrisa de medio lado, pero luego se percató de la presencia de Ino y dijo fastidiado - ¿esta es la que me acompañará? – señalándola solo para hacerla molestar.

Kakashi Sonrió.

- qué fastidio, había pensado en cualquier persona, excepto esta. – añadió Shikamaru.

- Ja ja ja. – Río Kakashi mientras observaba como Ino y Shikamaru se miraban con rayos en los ojos.

Ino y Shikamaru salieron de la oficina botando chispas; ya encaminándose por la aldea buscaron a los jóvenes que les encargaron para la misión.

- Es increíble que el 6to quiera continuar con los exámenes Chunin después de tanto desastre – dijo Ino Fastidiada.

- Ya vez que él no quiere retrasar por ningún motivo la capacidad y los entrenamientos de los ninjas de la aldea – dijo Shikamaru colocándose las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

"_Ju, solo sé que si lo tengo a él al lado será molesto... es tán vago, hubiese preferido a Chouji... pero como sea me pondré al margén". _– Pensaba Ino.

Luego Ambos junto con los Genins, partieron rumbo hacia Suna, mientras que Sakura visitando a Naruto en el hospital.

- ¿Cómo sigues Naruto?. – Le preguntó Sakura sonriente a su compañero.

- Sakura – Cha!, estoy muy bien, ya puedo mover mi brazo con mucha más facilidad, aunque a veces me duele un poco. – respondió Naruto entusiasmado. – La vieja Tsunade me dijo que probablemente hoy me den de alta. – Sonrió aún más entusiasmado, se veía tan feliz que parecía que había regresado de la muerte.

- Lo sé Naruto – Kun, estoy muy feliz!, ya extrañaba no verte caminar por la aldea… - Sakura dejó de hablar por un momento y miró a su alrededor. – Por cierto Naruto... – lo miró pícaramente - ¿Dónde esta Hinata – san?.

- Ah, ella... no vino hoy... – Naruto bajo su cabeza mirando al suelo.

- ¿Eh?, pero, ¡eso sí que es extraño! – Exclamó Sakura – Todos los días desde que te internaron en el hospital ella nunca ha faltado a verte…

- Si… hasta ayer… - Susurro en voz baja aun mirando hacia el suelo.

- ¿Acaso sucedió algo Naruto? – le preguntó Sakura extrañada y con curiosidad.

- Bueno… no es que allá pasado algo realmente malo, ayer tuve una discusión con Tsunade – sama y hasta llegó a querer prohibirme que Hinata no viniera solo porque me puse de pie. ¿Quién rayos arma tanto lio por algo así?.

- ¿Qué? Eso es tan absurdo.

- Pero Sakura, no es eso que te lo digo... antes de que que la vieja llegara, yo estaba por confesarle mis sentimientos a Hinata, o por lo menos lo que yo creo que estoy sintiendo... – dijo Naruto sonrojado.

- ¡shannaro!, ¡Naruto!.. No te preocupes aun tienes tiempo para expresarle tu sentimientos a Hinata – san. – dijo Sakura intentando animarlo, pero este solo seguía mirando hacia el suelo.

- ..Sabes Sakura, no es como antes cuando yo todo el tiempo te expresaba lo enamorado que estaba de ti – decía Naruto mientras Sakura sonreía apenada – yo... siento que ella seguro estará pensando que yo no le quiero corresponder a sus sentimientos. – suspiró aquel rubio entristecido –

- Ah... Naruto – Le habló Sakura con voz baja y despacio – Hinata siempre ha estado enamorado de ti, aun cuando tú nunca te diste cuenta de sus sonrojos... Ella ¡nunca se dio por vencida! – se sienta en la camilla al lado de su compañero. – Es absurdo que ella se rinda tan fácilmente después de haber logrado confesarte a los cuatro vientos sus sentimientos aquel día.

- Tienes razón Sakura – chan! – dijo Naruto y Sakura lo abrazó. – Espero que no te moleste que ya no sienta nada por ti! – Dijo Naruto en tono gracioso.

Sakura lo miró con cara de horror y lo golpeó en la cabeza - ¡Cállate!.

- AAh!, Sakura ¿Cuándo será el momento en el que estemos juntos y no tenga que recibir un golpe tuyo? – preguntó Naruto sobándose la cabeza.

- Cuando dejes de decir tantas tonterías Naruto.

- A veces me pregunto cómo es que cada día desarrollas esa fuerza tan infernal. – añadió Naruto horrorizado.

- Ya, ya bueno, aunque algún día quisiera ver como golpeas a Sasuke eh!. – decía Naruto imaginando la escena. Esta lo miró con ojos de fuego.

- Naruto... ¿Piensas que Sasuke – kun regresará?

- ¡Por supuesto! Él nunca me volverá a fallar Sakura – chan, no dudo de Sasuke ahora, él probablemente ha cambiado.

- _"..¿Cómo puedes saberlo tan certeramente Naruto"… _Naruto yo quería ofrecerte mis disculpas… siempre te dejé toda la carga desde que Sasuke se fue, y luego yo intente detenerte pero no comprendía que eso era lo que tu realmente querías, y yo fui tan egoísta con mi comportamiento, pasaba por encima de todos solo por querer estar con Sasuke, y jamás pensé en ti. Debo admitir que he llegado a sentir admiración por ti, nunca te rendiste y estoy orgullosa de ti por ser mi amigo. – Le confesaba con su cara triste pero con lágrimas de felicidad – Estoy feliz de que hinata esté tan enamorada de ti. Yo sé que ella podrá hacerte muy feliz y jamás te hará tanto daño como el que yo te ocasioné... solo hazla feliz y no seas idiota Naruto, yo creo en que mi compañero de equipo será el mejor Hokage de Konoha y a que dejo de tener el pelo rosa – juró Sakura segura de si.

- Sakura todas aquellas cosas por las que ahora te lamentas han quedado en el pasado, no tienes por qué disculparte entiendo todo lo que sentías... estabas tan enamorada de Sasuke, incluso a este Teme lo he perdonado y no veo la hora en la que Sasuke vuelva y volvamos a ser un equipo como antes – le expresó Naruto tan sonriente, Sakura solo podía pensar en loo patética que era. Naruto siempre fue tan seguro de sí a diferencia de ella y esas eran las cosas que siempre la hacían aferrarse al pasado.

- Sakura yo prometo seguir protegiéndote a ti y esta aldea con mi vida – le Prometió Naruto sin arrepentimiento alguno.

- Muy bien Naruto, me has conmovido... no hay chicos como tú! – dijo Tsunade quien llevaba observando varios minutos en la puerta de la habitación.

Naruto y Sakura quedaron petrificados, jamás se habían percatado de que Tsunade – sama había estado escuchándolos todo este tiempo.

- ¿Cu... cuanto tiempo estuvo ahí? – preguntaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

- Lo suficiente – contestó – Naruto vine a hacerte los últimos chequeos, hoy mismo te doy de alta y podrás irte a tu casa. – la rubia mujer le decía sonriente.

- da... ¡¿dattebayo?!.. , ¡Por fin! – Naruto brincó de la camilla al suelo y este se torció el tobillo de su pie derecho. Naruto sonrió – estoy... bien!.

Sakura y Tsunade ambas arquearon sus cejas. – ¡Naruto!, es que eres… ¡No sales de algo para meterte en otro! – le gritaba Sakura batiendo a Naruto por la camisa.

Por Fuera del hospital aproximadamente en el 3er piso se escuchaba los gritos de Naruto de dolor mientras Tsunade le vendaba el pie lastimado.

Mientras que se divisaba una Escena de Sai en el puente, todo estaba tan tranquilo y el aire que se abalanzaba entre los arboles de cerezo eran realmente relajantes, se percibía un olor increíble, era un perfecto lugar para confesarse.

- Bien... Ino ha tardado un poco... – sonrió – Bueno no es nada que no se pueda solucionar, leí en este libro – sacaba un libro de su bolsillo – "Citas Precipitadas" – saco un libro mas del otro bolsillo – " 50.000 Comportamientos de una mujer", seguramente ha de haber tardado arreglándose o algo... – sonrió nuevamente.

El viento comenzó a soplar sobre los arboles de cerezo cuyos pétalos de hoja caían lentamente sobre aquel chico que llevaba un buen tiempo allí, se hicieron las 12 del mediodía, y su cara se entristeció un poco y se dio por vencido, luego se dijo así mismo – Quizás... sus sentimientos no son los mismos... que los mios… - y se dispuso a caminar marchándose del lugar.

Ino y shikamaru ya llevaban varias horas junto con los Genins de viaje.

- ¡¿Oigan porque son tan inquietos!? – se quejaba una Rubia, al observar que estos niños no dejaban de pelearse unos entre otros por todo el camino, a duras penas y habían logrado avanzar gran parte del camino por tanto desastre.

- ¿No recuerdas Ino? Así eras tú. – dijo shikamaru en tono de burla.

- Ash shikamaru, serás más patético!, quisiera golpearte – grito Ino, enojada.

- Adelante, hazlo "Ino Cerda". – le parecía muy gracioso a shikamaru burlarse de ella, sabía que se enojaría como lo hizo enojar ella y Chōji la noche anterior.

- ¿Qué fue lo que acaso dijiste? – no pensaba aquella rubia seguir cayendo en su juego. – Me haces recordar a Sakura - sonrió - ¿Qué intentas Shikamaru?. – le preguntaba Ino arqueando una ceja.

- Sabes que aún no olvido lo que tú y Chōji me hicieron aquella noche. – dijo el moreno fastidiado y sonrió de medio lado. – aún estoy planeando mi venganza…

- sí claro!, estaré esperando... – de repente Ino se detuvo de golpe y sintió que había olvidado algo y al instante la imagen de Sai se le cruzó por la mente – ¿que? – dijo en voz baja y sorprendida.

- oye, ¿te pasa algo? – le preguntó shikamaru con su tono normal.

- _"co... ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo?, Sai... el estaría esperándome en el puente..."_- pensaba Ino -  
>Rayos!, Sai debe de estar esperándome, y jamás le avisé que me iría a una misión. – se decía Ino en voz baja.<p>

- ¿oye?, Ino pinzando tierra – le decía Shikamaru fastidiado. - ¿Tienes algún problema o qué?.

- Ah!, ¿qué?, no, estoy bien!, solo que olvide algo en Konoha – respondió la kunoichi con la mirada perdida.

- si como sea, no te retrases.

- Claro!, debes de estar muy ansioso por ver a la chica de la arena. – dijo Ino pícaramente, logrando volver en sí.

Shikamaru la miró muy enojado – cállate Ino!, aún continuo planeando mi venganza, y ni se te ocurra usar tu Jutsu de leer mentes porque te juro que no sé qué será de ti.

- calma, calma, solo es un juego, que ardido eres. Hey tú! Niño no hagas eso en ese árbol!, qué asco! – se volvía a quejar Ino mientras corría hacia los Genins.

Shikamaru solo pensaba en querer llegar ya a Suna para descansar, y deshacerse de esas molestias.

Mientras en Konoha.

Sakura y Naruto caminaban por las calles de la aldea rumbo a casa de Naruto.

- Vaya... la aldea ya esta casi terminada – exclamó Naruto feliz mientras cojeaba por su tobillo torcido.

- Si, los aldeanos realmente se les ve felices – decía Sakura mientras observaba las tiendas y puestos de comidas mejorados.

- oh! ¡Dios!, ¡es Ichiraku Ramén! – señalaba Naruto mientras corría velozmente olvidando el dolor de su pie.

- Sakura alzó una ceja – ahora no Naruto!, tenemos que regresar a casa a desempacar. – le gritó Sakura sin recibir respuesta y ella prosiguió a seguirlo.

- ¡hola! – Saludo Naruto mientras entraba al puesto de ramén mejorado favorito de Naruto.

- ¡Hola Naruto!, vaya que has crecido – le decía el señor felizmente – Ten, - le entregó a Naruto el tazón de ramén mas grande y caro que tenía. – es para ti, te estuve esperando todos estos días.

Los ojos de Naruto brillaban – graa… gracias Teuchi – sama, usted es el mejor! – dijo Naruto recordando los viejos tiempos en los que comía felizmente.

- y para ti Sakura – le entrego un plato la hija de Teuchi.

- Muchas Gracias Ayame – san. – sonrió Sakura.

Luego de comer ambos continuaron caminando hasta la casa de Naruto.

- Bueno Naruto, ya estamos en tu casa entra y descansa yo regresaré luego. – se despidió Sakura y se fue rápidamente.

- Naruto entro abrió la puerta de su casa y al entrar observo que estaba totalmente limpia (aparte de que le construyeron un nuevo apartamento por perdidas del anterior), su nuevo hogar tenia flores muy hermosas y un aroma agradable, el piso brillaba y podía ver su reflejo en él. Esta perfectamente decorado a su estilo a pesar de que sus antiguas cosas ya no estuviesen allí, pudo ver que la foto del equipo 7 estaba allí, y al momento vio a Hinata salir de la cocina con una plato de arroz en la manos, ella se sorprendió al verlo allí parado que se asustó y de sus manos se resbaló el tazón. – Na... Naruto – Kun.

- oh! Hinata – corrió Naruto hasta ella con dificultad para ayudarla.

Hinata observó como Naruto podía mover su brazo derecho y luego se percató de que llevaba una venda en su pie derecho también y enseguida se preocupó – Naruto – Kun, tu pie...

- ah!, no es nada Hinata – sonrió Naruto mientras la ayudaba a recoger la comida dispersada en el suelo.

Hinata en ese mismo instante lo obligó a sentarse en la silla del comedor.

Continuará...


	4. Capitulo 3 Estando tan cerca parte 2

Capítulo 3: "Estando tan cerca, pero a la vez tan lejos" parte 2.

Hinata se encontraba aun sosteniendo a Naruto del brazo mientras este se había sentado en la silla, por lo que ambos estaban tan cerca uno del otro, a simple vista podría decirse que estarían a punto de darse un beso, pero Hinata se separó unos centímetros de él, como si dudara de algo.

— ¿Hinata?, ¿porqué… — Se Preguntaba confundido el rubio, pero este no pudo terminar de hablar porque al momento vio a Hanabi saliendo de la cocina.

— Oni-chan, ¿está todo bien? — preguntó la pequeña Hyuga algo confundida pero enseguida se sentó en una de las sillas del comedor.

— Na-nada Hanabi — respondió la peli azul algo nerviosa y le sonrió — pero aquel rubio aún seguía petrificado, no podía comprender el por qué Hinata se había apartado de él en aquel instante, era el momento perfecto para él y ella solo se había alejado. Quizá estaba equivocado y el inoportuno era él. O por lo menos eso pensaba.

— Naruto-kun, Bienvenido...

Él de repente se percató de la voz de Hanabi y reaccionó enseguida — Oh!, Hola Hanabi, muchas gracias ¿las dos hicieron todo esto para mí? — preguntó realmente apenado. — Incluso el piso brilla de reluciente, no debieron molestarse tanto.

Ambas hermanas asintieron con una sonrisa y añadió Hanabi preguntando — ¿te gustó cuñado? — enseguida Hinata se asombró y sus ojos se encontraban totalmente abiertos al escuchar aquella palabra que había salido de la boca de su hermana.

— Ja, ja — rio sonrojado el rubio — ¡por supuesto que sí!, ¡Dattebayo!, graa-gracias por todo chicas, realmente son tan fantásticas, jamás imaginé que bueno… que alguien me recibiría en casa cuando volviera…

— Naruto-kun, estoy muy feliz… es decir, estamos muy felices de que te hayas recuperado, por eso le pedí a Hanabi que me ayudara a organizarte está… bienvenida. — Encogió Hinata la cabeza preocupada — espero no te moleste… yo... digo nosotras acomodamos tu nueva casa, y decoramos todo para que te sintieras a gusto en ella.

— ¿molestarme?, ¿con ustedes?, para nada Hinata, Gracias Hanabi… a ambas gracias por… haberse preocupado por mí. — sonreía el chico de oreja a oreja.

Naruto minuciosamente se dispuso a observar, aquella mesa de comedor, cada platillo, cada empeño que las chicas le habían puesto, por el simple hecho de que él se sintiese bienvenido en su hogar. Había desde Carnes, hasta muchas de las comidas típicas de Konoha, postres que se veían muy apetitosos a simple vista. Él solo pensó en que ya había almorzado antes pero no se pudo resistir a tan encantador festín.

Los tres disfrutaron del excelente almuerzo y Naruto de vez en cuando observaba pensativo a Hinata, no entendió y ahora seguía sin entenderlo, la difícil situación que había vivido hace un rato, él no quería volver a dudar de aquello que su compañera Sakura le hizo jurar no volver dudar esta mañana. Realmente estaba muy confundido y este tema no se dio en las 2 horas que estuvieron charlando después de almorzar. Ambas hermanas se despidieron, Hinata lo miró triste antes de irse, Naruto no lo notó pero de seguro si él lo hubiese notado no hubiese dejado a Hinata marcharse.

Sakura se encontraba llorando en una banca, aquella en la frecuentaba sentarse desde aquél día en el que se despidió del Uchiha por primera vez; Ni ella misma sabia cuanto tiempo llevaba llorando desconsoladamente pero lo que si sabía era que en su pequeño corazón, habitaba un gran dolor que ella misma no podía soportar y se decía así misma lo patética que se veía, en la clase de mujer que se había convertido desde la partida de su mismo amor, aquél que le había causado tanto dolor con sus acciones — Sasuke-kun… solo he llorado por ti… quisiera poder dejar de sentir este inmenso dolor, no creo que pueda soportándolo más… — se le escuchaba casi que rendida — aún más que te has vuelto a marchar Sasuke, cuando por fin creí que te tendría cerca de mí, aunque fuese solo eso, yo estaría feliz — encogió su cabeza entre sus rodillas — "_¡Sasuke!, ¿Por qué sigo sufriendo?, yo solo estoy dispuesta a conformarme por verte caminar por la aldea. —_la joven Haruno, pensaba sollozando, sentía que moriría allí, su estado mental era realmente una depresión constante cada vez que oía o se le cruzaba por la mente el nombre de Sasuke, sufría sin consuelo, ella definitivamente ya estaba harta de vivir de ese modo, secó sus lágrimas de sus muy hinchados ojos jade, y se dijo así misma – ya es hora Sakura, ya es hora de que dejes esta tonta actitud… tienes que tomar una decisión. — y así fue, ella ya tenía algo en mente, y se levantó de aquella banca decidida a cambiar su vida de una vez por todas, se dirigió a su casa.

Por otro lado se divisaba entre los arbustos la sombra oscura de alguien, que al parecer estuvo escuchando cada palabra lastimada de Sakura, ella siempre había sentido la presencia de alguien cada vez que frecuentaba aquel sitio pero ella solo llegaba a pensar que su mente la engañaba nuevamente, que podía sentir la presencia de Sasuke junto a ella, pero eso solo era una ilusión, ya que de haber sido real ella habría podido sentir el chakra de su antiguo compañero de equipo.

Ino, shikamaru y los Genins, ya se encontraban en Sunagakure, y Gaara los había recibido amablemente aquella tarde, hizo un pequeño discurso sobre sus planes de promover la paz en el mundo ninja, y luego brindó comida y hospedaje a ellos, Temari guío a ambos hasta dos habitaciones separadas que quedaban una enfrente de la otra.

— vaya, ¿hace un tiempo que no nos cruzábamos por el camino no? — le preguntó Shikamaru al peli negro.

— para ser exactos unos dos meses, después de la guerra. —contestó Shikamaru.

— Ju… así es. Y ¿ella es? – Temari desvió su mirada hacia Ino.

— es Ino, mi compañera de equipo, ¿no lo recuerdas?.

— ah, ¡claro! Ella y junto con tu gracioso amigo — respondió Temari y rio.

— Ah, y tú eres la famosa Temari, ¿no es así? — preguntó Ino curiosa, obviamente ella ya sabía quién era Temari, solo quería seguir haciendo molestar a shikamaru.

— ¿famosa? — preguntó confundida.

— Calla ¡Ino!. — Shikamaru, miró a Ino, con los ojos muy exaltados.

— No tienes de que preocuparte Nara, ju... quizá tu amiga y yo tengamos cosas que compartirnos — rio burlonamente, la chica de la arena fue arrastrada inmediatamente por Ino, desvaneciéndose ambas de la vista del peli negro. Algo tramaban.

— No!, eso no! — se preocupó Shikamaru al mismo tiempo que formo con sus labios una mueca de fastidio, apenas aquellas dos kunoichis se habían cruzados palabras y ya querían embromarle la existencia al susodicho— debo averiguar que traman esas.

— y bien, ¿a qué te referías con "Famosa", hace un momento? — le preguntaba Temari a Ino en una habitación apartada de las demás.

— ja, ja... yo solo quería hacer enojar a el problemático de Shikamaru, sé cual es el tipo de relación que ambos mantienen, son como los eternos rivales uno del otro. Él dijo que se vengaría de mí o algo así por fastidiarlo estos últimos días. — decía cómicamente la rubia de ojos azules.

Shikamaru intentaba espiar de alguna forma a las chicas en la puerta desde afuera de aquella habitación, no podía escuchar mucho, pero alcanzó a escuchar como ellas reían, e Ino decía palabras como "relación", "mantienen", "eternos". Él se quedó de inmóvil por unos instantes, a saber lo que su mente le jugaba al intentar organizar esas pequeñas palabras que había chocado por error en su mente. — Ino — susurró enojado.

—Ah, lo lamento debo retirarme por ahora, tengo cosas que hacer — se levantó de su sitio. —nos veremos luego, descansa.

—Tú Igual — arqueó una ceja, observó a Ino como caminaba hacia la puerta de la habitación. — "_¿Qué es lo que ocultará ese vago de Nara?"._

Ino abrió la puerta para salir, y al cerrarla se encontró frente a Shikamaru.

— Ino — él tenía sus mirada fulminante puesto en ella y ella se asustó de golpe. — Mi paciencia tiene un límite — susurró — y tú ya te has pasado de la raya, deja de actuar infantil. — Ino tragó saliva, lo tenía en todo el frente de ella, sintiendo su respiración tan cerca, que le atemorizaba. — te advierto Ino, podrás ser mi compañera de equipo y todo lo demás, pero no pienso tolerar más tu actitud. ¿Me oíste?

— si-si — tragó Saliva nuevamente,

— bien… ahora lárgate antes de que me arrepienta en este mismo instante.

— Adiós — Ella salió casi que huyendo de la escena, mientras pensaba que diablos le había sucedido a Shikamaru, solo era una broma el no tenía por qué molestarse si no era real, ¿o sí?.

Luego de un par de horas anocheció, la brisa de Suna era exquisita, a pesar de la arena revolviéndose por todos lados, podría decirse que aún así era agradable la noche. Pero al parecer para la chica de la arena no era así.

— ¿Qué quieres Nara? — decía ella sentada en una pequeña banca observando el ambiente. Obviamente ella había percibido el chakra del pelinegro del cual este no se percató.

— yo, solo vine a ver si estabas bien... — ni el mismo se había podido creer lo que acababa de decir, se recalcaba las burradas que últimamente ha estado diciendo.

— Como sea — bajó ella su cabeza hasta mirar el suelo — si no tienes más nada que decir, te puedes retirar.

— … algunas veces me he preguntado, porque no nos llevamos bien.

— "¿_él ha pensado en mí?"_ — se sorprendió sin mirarlo.

— Claramente no soy el tipo de chico del que te de gusto que se cruce en tu camino... y de ti... — hizó Nara una pequeña pausa — de ti pienso exactamente lo mismo.

— siendo así, ¿entonces solo viniste hasta aquí para recordarme lo molesto que eres?, que patético er… — Temari de repente se sorprendió al ver al Nara frente a ella. — ¿Qué haces Shika..?

Shikamaru había usado un jutsu para aparecerse enfrente de ella, él se fue agachando poco a poco hasta llegar a la altura de ella, y se acercó a su rostro — pero, últimamente… no sé qué es lo que me pasa contigo... — susurró con la voz carraspoza.

— ¿Qué es lo que intentas Nara? — se puso seria la rubia.

— no estoy seguro… pero... — y "sas", en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los labios de ambos jóvenes estaban unidos completamente, Temari tenia sus ojos muy abiertos, no comprendia que había sucedido en esos segundos que lo tuvo en frente pero ya lo que si era cierto era que los labios de este los tenia junto a los de ellas y luego sintió como estos se separaban lentamente de ella — sentí que debí hacerlo... — terminó su frase el peli negro, sus mejillas estaban ruborizadas a lo igual que los de ella.

— Shika... maru... — hubó un unos segundos de silencio — ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – se levantó de golpe y quedó inmóvil — ¿Qué pensabas?, eh! — ¿acaso creíste que yo soy una mujer fácil? — decía la rubia con enojo. Realmente ella no sabía si era enojo… quizás otra cosa.

El peli negro se puso de pie, él ya sabía que esto conllevaría un riesgo pero aún así la besó... la besó y no podía creer que realmente lo había hecho.

— ¿no dirás nada?, bien yo sí!, — con su abanico hizo una marca de división en la arena — ¿ves esta raya?, obsérvala bien porque será la última vez que pasaras por encima de mi ¿me entiendes? — dijo esto último y desapareció entre el tejado.

Shikamaru se quedó sin palabras, ciertamente había cometido un fatal error, algo de lo que él jamás hubiese sido capaz él de hacer. Pero sonrió, porque bien que le había gustado haber besado sus labios.


	5. Capitulo 4 Cosas Inevitables

Capítulo 4: "Cosas Inevitables".

En Konoha, habían pasado unos cuatro meses y era muy evidente que todos en la aldea andaban con los pelos de punta, Naruto, no se había vuelto a reunir con Hinata desde aquel casi que incidente, estaba realmente triste el rubio; Ino y Sai no se habían visto desde que ella había regresado de la misión con Shikamaru quién no salía de mucho de casa, Sai este había cambiado, casi no hablaba con sus compañeros, definitivamente las cuestiones amorosas para estos ninjas no habían sido nada favorables durante estos largos meses. Por otro lado Sakura se había marchado de la aldea hace unos tres meses atrás, fue su decisión tomar una misión de largo plazo, de la que Kakashi y Tsunade no estuvieron muy de acuerdo, temían por la vida de su ex-alumna. Pero al final terminaron accediendo, según Sakura ella había decidido tomar esta misión para mantenerse ocupada todos los días, asistiendo medicamente a las personas que necesitaran de ella en otras aldeas, entre otras cosas, ella ya casi no pensaba mucho en Sasuke, pero aún seguía sintiendo dolor. Pero todo esto era parte de su plan para seguir adelante con su vida, estuviera o no Sasuke con ella.

— Estoy muy preocupada por mi querida Sakura — suspiraba con nostalgia Tsunade, mientras observaba el hermoso paisaje de la Aldea desde una de las ventanas de la oficina del Hokage.

— Uhm... — Suspiró Kakashi, quién se encontraba sentado en la silla de su escritorio como rutina diaria — Tambien yo, no me gustaría para nada perder a una de mis ex-mejores alumnos... nuevamente — hizo una pausa — pero conozco a Sakura, seguramente ella estará bien y solo tú te preocupas de más — le sonrió con el objetivo de animar a la rubia, pero Tsunade no tomó su comentario del todo bien.

— Lo sé... pero... realmente tengo motivos para preocuparme. — Entrecerró sus ojos aun observando por la ventana — la última carta que recibimos de ella fue hace más de un mes y medio. — Hizo una mueca de fastidio — jamás debimos consentirle nuestra aprobación para que tomara esa misión. — exclamó frustrada.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio pero enseguida interrumpió un ninja mensajero al tocar la puerta de la oficina, seguido de eso el ninja entró con la aprobación de Kakashi. — buenos días 6to Hokage y Tsunade Senju, acabos de recibir una carta de cuyo remitente es la kunoichi Haruno Sakura. — de inmediato Tsunade giró su cabeza hacía aquella pequeña hoja de papel y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos le arrebató la carta a este, antes de que Kakashi tan siquiera pudiera tocarla.

Kakashi agradeció al ninja mensajero y este enseguida se retiró. Tsunade estaba prácticamente embelesada en aquella carta que poseía en sus manos. Ella sabía que esa carta era para ella y claro para Kakashi también pero eso realmente no le importaba y comenzó a leerla en voz alta. — "Hola_ 6to y Tsunade – sama, Soy yo Sakura, lamento no haberles escrito por un largo tiempo, he estado muy ocupada con una aldea en particular, no quería preocuparlos así que reuní un poco de tiempo para poder escribirles. Quiero contarles que realmente me ha estado yendo muy bien, he aprendido tantas cosas nuevas que me creí capaz algún día de no poder hacer, como cocinar por ejemplo_ — sonrió Tsunade — _en fin ya tendré tiempo para contarles sobre esto cuando regrese a la Aldea, aun así necesito un poco más de tiempo... por lo que por ahora no está en mis planes regresar — _Tsunade arrugó su cara y Kakashi suspiró — _no quiero que se preocupen por mí, yo sigo entrenado fuertemente todos los días, ah casi lo olvidaba, a Naruto díganle que lo extraño mucho y espero que allá podido al fin lograr su nuevo objetivo. Nos vemos pronto"._

¿Ves Tsunade?, te dije que ella se encontraba bien, ya no tienes de que preocuparte. — agregaba el peli plateado sonriendo.

— ju... ¿a qué se refería con el nuevo objetivo de Naruto?, ¿acaso la vida de nuestros ninjas predecesores podría ser aún más complicado? — cuestionaba la rubia en voz alta.

— Ah vaya... lo que faltaba — suspiró Kakashi colocando un codo en su escritorio y su mano debajo de su barbilla — Tsunade, al parecer eres de esas mujeres que jamás terminan de sorprenderme.

Tsunade hizo una mirada fulminante hacia él — ¿me estas llamando chismosa?

— Iba a decir entrometida pero eso suena mejor — respondió juguetón Kakashi.

La rubia arqueó una ceja definitivamente eso era un insulto a su persona — ¡tú!, ¡sí que eres un! — exclamó obstinada. Le iba a hacer pagar.

* * *

><p>En uno de los campos de entrenamiento de Konoha, Ino observaba ya hace varios minutos a Sai, quién descansaba debajo de un árbol, ella se encontraba a unos tres arboles de él, por lo que Sai jamás se había percatado de su presencia, lo cual para ella era muy extraño, él pues estaba hundido en sus pensamientos como sí alrededor de él todo estuviese vacío e inhabitado.<p>

La rubia decidió acercarse hasta él — ho… hola Sai, yo… — miraba a su alrededor con un poco de temor.

Sai despertó de sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz de Ino, se levantó lentamente del césped que lo rodeaba, la miró pero luego desvió su mirada hacia otro lado y fingió una sonrisa — Hola Ino, ¿Cómo estás?

— ah je, eso no importa ahora yo venía disculparme…

— ah, yo estoy de maravilla — le interrumpió él pues intentaba evadir el tema que Ino seguía intentado hablar con tanta insistencia.

— Sai escúchame… yo quiero realmente disculparme, ¡de verdad!, aquella vez, sé que quizás fuiste el último en enterarte de que me había ido a una misión y seguramente… estuviste esperándome, lo lamento tanto je... — decía apenada — bueno… y cuando regresé de vuelta no te encontré por ningún lado — parecía una excusa pero era cierto — no te había visto en todo este tiempo, ¿pero que era lo que querías decirme? — añadió.

Sai desvió su mirada un instante de Ino y luego le sonrió se dispuso a guardar sus libros y lienzos en su morral — ah eso… no tiene mucha importancia la verdad — actuó algo indiferente en el instante Ino lo notó, pero Sai no se atrevía a decirle su situación pues temía que su dudas de aquel día fueran reales. Decidió actuar distante con ella desde aquel momento así Ino jamás se enteraría de sus sentimientos, él no tenía razones para odiarla al contrario cada vez que ella estaba cerca de él, por más mínimo que fuese su corazón siempre palpitaría a millón.

— ¿Estás seguro Sai?, has estado algo distante dicen los demás… — decía la rubia acercándose preocupada, pero Sai dio un paso hacia atrás.

— por supuesto, no tienes por qué preocuparte, estoy algo ocupado, hasta luego Ino. — se dispuso a marcharse pero antes le dedicó una última sonrisa.

Ino lo vio marcharse a pasos lentos, ella suspiró acabada, estaba más confundida que antes, ¿él estaba enamorado de ella? se cuestionaba, y ella... ¿lo estaría también? — "_vaya que el amor es más difícil de lo que me pude haber imaginado alguna vez". — _y tomó rumbo por el otro camino a casa.

Shikamaru caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de la aldea pensando muy seriamente y vio a Ino con la misma expresión en su rostro la llamó entre dientes y ella lo escuchó.

— ¿estás bien? — preguntó Shikamaru.

— claro, ¿Por qué sucede algo? — tratando de desviar sus pensamientos.

— ju... no. Solo te veo algo distraída — respondió.

— ah, no es nada, solo tonterías mías… y ¿tú estás bien?, ahora derrepente todos quieren estar encerrados en sus casas ¿todos me estas evitando acaso? — bufó molesta.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

— ja, olvídalo… por cierto, ¿Qué pasó aquella noche contigo y Temari? — repentinamente le preguntó con picardía.

Shikamaru enseguida se sonrojó fuertemente y se detuvo de golpe. — ¿co-como sabes que algo pasó? — le sudaba la frente, Ino podía notarlo.

— ah, verás Kankuro me lo contó… dijo que los vio hablando algunos segundos, pero luego tuvo que ir a hacer algo que Gaara le encomendó. Ju — decía inocentemente.

Shikamaru se encontraba congelado en medio de la escena. – _¿cómo es que ella era capaz de saber tanta información?, ¿Cómo Kankuro los vio?, si él se había asegurado de que solo ellos dos estaban allí en aquel momento. —_ se preguntaba el pelinegro muy confundido, realmente si había cometido la peor de las estupideces, pero ya no podía ocultárselo a su compañera ella no era tonta y él ya no podía evitar seguir cayendo más bajo. — Ino... verás... — murmuraba por lo bajo sonrojado sin mirarla a los ojos — no sé porque te digo esto pero necesito tú ayuda. — la rubia lo miró sorprendido. — aquella noche cometí un grave error…

Ino estaba atónita por las palabras de su compañero, principalmente por que el jamás le había hablado con tanta confianza, definitivamente le agradaba ver a Shikamaru vulnerable pero estaba dispuesta a ayudarlo.

— bueno… yo la besé. — Dijo con voz seca y sin respirar — pero por favor no le digas a nadie, esto es tan problemático para mí.

— ¿Shika?, oh, por Dios, ¿cómo es que diste tú primer beso antes que yo? no sé porque amarte tanto lío conmigo si al final si sientes algo por ella. — le decía graciosa.

— ya Ino!, no estoy para juegos… no debí contarte nada, es que últimamente solo cometo errores y digo cualquier burrada cada cinco segundos — suspiró — no sé porque no puedo concentrarme en mi entrenamiento siempre estoy pensando en ella, esa niña me hizo alguna brujería o algo... — hablaba no muy consciente el pelinegro de sus palabras.

— espera un segundo, ¿acabas de decir que siempre piensas en ella?, Cha! ¡Shikamaru estás enamorado de Temari! — gritó Ino emocionada y

Shikamaru la miró muy exaltado le tapó la boca con su mano, la gente los miraba muy fijamente. Ino le sugirió ir a otro lado a hablar del tema, shikamaru dudaba en hacerlo, estaba que le daba un infarto, realmente el ya no se sentía el mismo, Pues ahora el problemático era él.

* * *

><p>Hinata estaba haciendo algunas compras en los puestos por donde Naruto estaba, este se percató de su presencia y no dudo en llamarla.<p>

Hinata escuchaba la voz del rubio llamándola sin parar y ella estaba muy nerviosa tenía que decirle algo pero no encontraba la forma de hacerlo así qué tomó valor y caminó hacia Naruto.

– Hinata – chan!, pensé que estabas molesta conmigo – decía triste el rubio más fuerte del mundo Ninja.

— oh… Naruto - kun, yo no estoy molesta contigo. — le sonrió dulcemente.

— ¿y qué haces?, ¿quieres que te ayude a cargar esas bolsas? — preguntaba hiperactivamente.

— no!, no. Estoy bien — decía nerviosa — Naruto – kun, ¿te molestaría ir mañana a una cena que haré en mi casa...?... mi padre estará allí — dijo temerosa.

—Dattebayo!, ja, no te preocupes con gusto iré… ¿Alguna razón en especial Hina - chan?

— este… no, digo. Te espero a las 7pm, puedes ir formal si quieres, Adiós – y la peli azul casi que huyó del lugar.

* * *

><p>Los aldeanos no se percataban pero En la aldea había últimamente un sujeto algo irreconocible rondaba por la aldea como si estuviese buscando algo en particular. Y muchas veces volvía a su escondite sin respuesta.<p> 


	6. Capitulo 5 Las Cosas han cambiado

Capítulo 5: "Las cosas han Cambiado".

Para Sakura estos últimos meses habían sido favorables pero también infernales, extrañaba a todos sus compañeros, extrañaba pelear con Ino por cualquier estupidez, que Naruto la hiciera enojar o reír por sus idioteces, incluso que Tsunade la regañara por ser tan chillona pero que también la aconsejara en sus peores momentos, peores momentos como los de ahora, nada había cambiado en ella pensaba, puede ser que ya casi no pensara mucho en Sasuke pero eso solo hacía que su deseo de verlo nuevamente se incrementara, había ayudado a muchos aldeanos medicinalmente entre otras cosas, ojalá sus dotes medicinales ayudarán a borrar su depresión pensaba, ya quería volver a la aldea pero no quería que pensaran que esta decisión había sido en vano. — Definitivamente no lo haré, no volveré aún hasta que me sienta capaz de hacerlo — murmuro con decisión — solo debo ser capaz de dejar de llorar por él…

* * *

><p>Hinata estaba escogiendo algunas verduras como últimos preparativos para la cena de mañana jamás había hecho tantos arreglos para algo como esto, esto que sería la última oportunidad de ella para luchar por su amor, para descubrir si él realmente sentiría lo mismo que ella, pero la imagen de su padre se cruzó por su mente e inocentemente su rostro se tornó triste.<p>

***Flash Back***

— Padre… Espero que no te moleste que haya invitado a Naruto – kun… a una cena que organizaré mañana en nuestra casa — avisaba con un poco de temor la peli azul a su padre mientras este tomaba un sorbo de su taza de té.

Hiashi la observó detenidamente y sonrió de medio lado — espero que no sea para lo que estoy pensando — recalcó el padre de Hinata.

— ¿a qué te refieres padre? — preguntó confundida.

— Naruto… ¿piensas confesarme algo acerca de él? — preguntó el hombre con una mirada fija en su hija, Ella iba a soltar algunas palabras pero su padre continuó hablando — Hemos hablado muchas veces sobre esto Hinata, sabes que quiero lo mejor para ti y a pesar de que Naruto ha salvado muchas veces la aldea, pero él no es tipo de hombre que quiero para ti — Hinata quedó totalmente de piedra, odiaba que su padre se lo recordara pero por eso ella había tomado tanto valor como para vencer esa barrera entre Naruto y ella.

— además el concejo del Clan quieren seguir con la tradición.

— ¿La-la... tradición? — pregunto Hinata confundida.

— Pienso que ya es tiempo de decírtelo ahora hija — bajo su cabeza — desde tiempos memorables nuestro Clan siempre ha seguido la tradición de que los líderes del clan Hyuga, contraigan matrimonio con un individuo del mismo Clan, es de esa manera que nuestro clan se ha mantenido en estos últimos años, estuvo en mi generación así que no hay excepción hija — finalizó observando la reacción de esta, pero sin cambiar de expresión.

El lugar se tensó por un instante, Hinata estaba muy sorprendida, asustada e incluso casi podría jurar que se desmayaría — ¿padre?, ¿Por qué nunca me hablaste de ello? — preguntó molesta.

— Porque no era necesario ser líder de Clan y casarse enseguida — respondió — recibiré a Naruto en la cena, pero solo eso. Ya tengo planes de quién será tu prometido — añadió.

— "_¿Cómo mi padre puede ser tan cruel y egoísta?... pensé que… las cosas marcharían bien… yo… "— _soltó algunas lágrimas la peli azul, su padre había roto su corazón por completo, pero esto no la detendría ella haría lo que fuera por estar con Naruto, solo esperaba a que este también la quisiera.

— ¡N-no me casaré con alguien que no amo! — y se fue de aquel lugar llorando, Hiashi vio cómo su hija se iba, sintió dolor pero ya él había tomado una decisión.

***Fin Flash Back***

— No… voy a dejar que nada de eso suceda… — susurró la Hyuga y se marchó de aquel puesto de verduras.

* * *

><p>Tsunade y Shizune iban a almorzar en un puesto de comida japonesa y se encontraron a Anko.<p>

— Hola Tsunade, que sorpresa verte por aquí, desde que Kakashi fue nombrado el nuevo Hokage, tienes más tiempo para salir — dijo Anko y rio.

— Sí verás, Shizune y yo planeamos retomar algunos negocios nuevamente, pero por ahora estoy a gusta aquí. — respondió la rubia Sannin.

— ju, no lo dudo — recalcó — por cierto he notado que algunos de nuestros ninjas están muy extraños últimamente… — dijo Anko comiéndose un dango.

— aaah… si… ¿!tú también lo notaste cierto!? — Preguntó Tsunade con los ojos muy exaltados — sobre todo Naruto ha estado muy callado y con poco ánimo, Kakashi dice que soy una entrometida.

— Ejem... chismosa — le recalcó Shizune a Tsunade.

— ¿y tú como lo sabes? — volteó Tsunade a ver a Shizune sorprendida.

— bu-bueno es que el me lo contó… — respondió nerviosa.

— Aja, yo sabía que te gustaba Kakashi — exclamó Anko.

— eh?, no pensaba que era el tonto de Iruka — añadió Tsunade.

— ¿eeeeeeh?, ¿Cómo creen? Eso no es cierto — Shizune estaba muy sonrojada y moría de vergüenza.

— ja, así las quería ver, intercambiando información unas a las otras.

— ¿Kakashi? — dijeron todas en unísono.

— ju, deberían continuar con su trabajo ¿no? — Decía entrando al puesto de comida — vine por mi almuerzo.

Todas estaban en shock, deseaban que ojala él no las hubiese escuchado hablar. Pasaron un par de minutos hasta que Kakashi se marchó con su almuerzo en manos y las tres mujeres cada una se dirigieron a sus respectivos trabajos.

* * *

><p>—"<em>quizá ya sea el momento de regresar definitivamente… — <em>pensaba el sujeto que estuvo merodeando todo este tiempo en la aldea — _me parece muy extraño que no esté ella aquí… ¿le habrá sucedido algo?... debo averiguarlo más de cerca… —_ el sujeto estaba a unos árboles cerca de la puerta de la aldea oculta entre la hoja estaba dispuesto a entrar como lo había hecho antes sin que nadie lo reconociera, hasta que se asegurará de que a la persona a quién de alguna manera u otra buscaba estuviera allí. —_ "Sí vuelvo a entrar como cualquier extraño la gente no tardará en darse cuenta y eso hará que llame la atención… solo debo buscar una forma de que nadie sospeche de mi identidad" — _observó la entrada y se dispuso a dar un paso pero enseguida escuchó un extraño ruido detrás de él, se dio la media vuelta para ver que había causado ese ruido mientras pensaba — _"¡rayos! Como pude bajar la guardia por… —_ la criatura salió de la oscuridad a unos dos metros del sujeto, cuando este se percató de lo que era — _un lobo?" — _dijo en su mente y su expresión de serio se tornó a ¿Acaso es un chiste? El pequeño animal, era un lobo uno de los animales que muy poco se veían en la aldea, sus ojos eran azules y brillaban con la poca luz que reflejaba la luna, la criatura lo observó por unos segundos y se acomodó en el suelo y cerró sus ojos dando a entender de qué dormiría allí. El sujeto arqueó una ceja y luego volteó nuevamente a observar la puerta de la aldea y en definitiva se dispuso a entrar. Comenzaba a anochecer, el día había pasado muy rápido literalmente.

Al día Siguiente Ino estaba empacando un arreglo de flores que Hinata le había encargado el día anterior pero que no tuvo chance de entregárselo y de pronto entra Sai a la floristería.

— Ejem… hola. — decía observando todo el sitio como si fuese la primera vez que entraba a aquel lugar.

— ¿Hola Sai?, vaya no me esperaba a que pasarías por aquí — dijo extrañada la rubia — ¿deseas algo en particular? — preguntó amablemente.

— ehm… no. — respondió con el tono de voz algo distinto a lo usual.

Ino por un momento lo observó extrañada — ¿entonces te puedo ayudar en algo?

— Creo… que sí… — respondía dudoso — ehm… Sa-Sakura… ¿Sabes algo de ella? — dijo nervioso e Ino lo miró sorprendida.

— ¿Sakura? — preguntó, ella no entendía porque repentinamente Sai actuaba extraño y aún más después de la última vez que habló con él y de pronto preguntaba por ¿Sakura? — Bueno Sai, aún no sé nada de ella — su rostro se entristeció.

— ¿No sabes nada? — dijo sorprendido el pelinegro, como sí hubiese escuchado eso por primera vez.

— Si Sai, tengo que hablar con Tsunade para que deme de Razón de ella, ¿pero te ocurre algo acaso?, ¿Por qué te sorprendes de esa forma? — le preguntaba la rubia todavía más extrañada.

— lo-lo siento tengo que irme — y se marchó de manera que no quedó rastro de él.

— Vaya, que cosa tan extraña… — suspiró — ay Sai… acaso… ¿estas optando por Sakura ahora? — decía Ino como enojada y continuó en lo que hacía desde el principio.

* * *

><p>En Suna últimamente Kankuro vivía preguntándole a su hermana Temari que cosas habían sucedido entre ella y Shikamaru aquella vez, ella siempre fastidiada lo esquivaba o simplemente lo ignoraba, esta vez ella estaba hundida en sus pensamientos estaba muy confundida desde que el Nara toco sus labios con los suyos ellos no se volvieron a ver hasta los exámenes Chunin en el que ella nunca le dirigió la palabra excepto en situaciones que realmente lo ameritaran.<p>

— Ese imbécil me las pagará… — decía furiosa como siempre cada vez que lo recordaba — como es que… él… ash… ¿cómo es que yo no lo detuve antes de que lo hiciera? — refunfuñaba en su habitación y de golpe entró Kankuro sin avisar. — hey!, ¿no respetas mi privacidad? — era las palabras que ella les decía a sus dos hermanos siempre que ellos entraban sin preguntar si podían hacerlo.

— perdón, perdón, yo solo quería avisarte que Gaara quiere que le entregues unos papeles. — dijo el marionetista como excusa para entrar.

— ¿papeles?... ah sí, esos papeles… dile que aguarde unos minutos, estoy ocupada.

— ¿en qué?, pensando en el Nara ¿no? — le hablaba pícaramente a la rubia.

— Cállate Kankuro!, siempre diciendo estupideces... ¿acaso no tienes otra cosa que hacer?..

— Hermana, hermana… antes de entrar hablaste tan fuerte que te escuché decir que él te había hecho algo, así que dímelo de una vez eh! — Dijo seriamente — ¿acaso ese tipejo te hizo algo malo?

Temari se sonrojó notablemente — ¡cállate dije!, no es lo que piensas… ¿Por qué tengo decírtelo?

— bah!... ya qué… tendré que ir yo a hablar con ese tipo — murmuró entre dientes y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

— ¿¡Qué!? Ni intentes hacerlo porque te haré pagar — gritó endemoniadamente la rubia.

— entonces dímelo Temari… tu nunca has tenido amigas, siempre estás sola haciendo quién sabe qué… te has ocupado de Gaara y de mí desde que tengo razón de vida… seguramente tienes muchas cosas guardadas dentro de tu corazón que quisieras alguna vez contárselo a alguien… y Gaara siempre está ocupado y yo también soy tu hermano — decía sonriente, parecía tan sincero.

— Ash… eres un idiota Kankuro… —suspiró por lo bajo – está bien, está bien… ¿si te cuento no irás corriendo a decírselo a Gaara verdad? – dijo Temari mirándolo fijamente.

— Te lo prometo! — guiño el ojo.

— bien… aquella noche estaba hablando con Shikamaru, estaba tan segura de que él se iría después de mi indiferencia con él… pero no fue así… él — ella se sonrojaba cada vez más y más y su hermano la observaba nervioso con cada "él" que ella pronunciaba — Kankuro… no sé cómo sucedió pero él me beso de la nada, es decir estoy tan molesta que sí vuelvo a ver voy a partirle la cara. — dijo furiosa, aunque parecía más bien una excusa barata para ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Kankuro la miró en estado de shock y al cabo de unos segundos comenzó a reír alocadamente — oye ¿estás loca porque me contaste eso? — seguía riendo como un desquiciado.

— ¿Qué?, ¿te estas burlando de mí? — dijo inmensamente furiosa. — Kankuro no sé lo digas a Gaara ¿okey?.

— ja ja ja ja, si, si está bien — reía con lágrimas en los ojos de tanta risa, su estómago iba a explotar.

— No sé qué tiene de gracioso… — bufó la rubia

— pues ja… que te hayas dejado ja ja… Temari no te conozco ja ja — decía burlón.

Y ella lo entendió, obviamente esa era la incógnita nuevamente ¿Por qué ella se había dejado besar de ese chico tan "problemático"?, Temari frunció el ceño y se recostó sobre su cama luego de que su hermano saliera de su habitación aún desquiciado de risa, ahora no había quien lo parara.

* * *

><p>En Konoha anocheció y Naruto se preparaba para la "tan esperada cena", pensó un poco serio y nervioso — "<em>vaya… realmente estoy muy feliz… yo pensaba que Hinata jamás me iba a volver a dirigir la palabra, esta vez, creo que esta vez estoy seguro de mis sentimientos hacia ella… y pienso decírselo! ¡Dattebayo!". —<em> se comenzó a poner su nuevo atuendo, ya que él típico que él usaba no era precisamente el correcto para esa ocasión, se colocó una chaqueta formal negra que hacia juego con sus pantalones y por dentro de este una camisa naranja y unos zapatos negros de vestir, se miró al espejo con simpatía y tomó felizmente un postre que compró para los Hyuga.

Naruto tocó la puerta de la mansión Hyuga y Hanabi enseguida le abrió, este le entregó el postre y ella lo recibió y lo colocó en la mesa en la que estaba Hinata sirviendo la cena muy apresurada, ella tenía un hermoso vestido azul oscuro de magas largas el pelo suelto como de costumbre y este se puso nerviosa al verla tan diferente es noche no paraba de mirarla y al momento bajó Hiashi de las escaleras y Naruto tragó fuerte.

Los cuatro ya estaban cenando, Naruto agradecía la invitación y la rica comida que Hinata preparó con tanto esmero. Hubo algunos minutos de silencio y Hiashi comenzó una conversación.

— así que tú brazo ya está totalmente reestructurado? — fingió interés.

— ah, si Dattebayo!, ya puedo utilizarlo con mucha facilidad — respondió sonriente.

— uh, si… — se hacia el decente.

— ah padre, Naruto ha estado entrenando mucho qué los del conc… — Hinata no pudo terminar de hablar cuando su padre la interrumpió.

—Estoy feliz por ti… me imagino que ya te enteraste de que hinata el próximo año será líder del Clan Hyuga oficialmente — decía Hiashi y Naruto asintió y comenzó a tomar un sorbo de jugo — El clan decidió que ya era hora de que la futura líder se comprometiera conjuntamente.

Hinata sabía por dónde venía la conversación de su padre, pensaba en que las cosas saldrían mal, ella quería interrumpirlo pero su padre continuó hablando seriamente

— El prometido de Hinata será uno de los más poderosos del Clan, quién estuvo ausente varios años pero pronto estará de regreso, solo falta confirmar el compromiso — decía descaradamente.

Naruto escupió el jugo totalmente sorprendido, vaya que no se esperaba eso — ¿co-como dijo? — levantándose de la mesa de golpe.

Hiashi se levantó de la silla y colocó ambas manos en la mesa — lo que escuchaste — miró fulminante al rubio.

— Padre!, pu-pues yo no lo permitiré!, no acept…

— Es una decisión Hinata, serás la nueva líder del clan debes seguir la tradición — gritó Hiashi y seguido de eso se marchó.

Hinata se pasmó, se sintió tan avergonzada en ese momento, lágrimas de sus ojos comenzaron a brotar sin ella poder evitarlas miró a Naruto quién la observaba preocupado y no aguantó más y corrió por las escaleras. Naruto estaba totalmente devastado no entendía porque ese hombre había actuado de esa forma con él… y pensó que había perdido a Hinata… ella se casaría con un hombre que no amaría. Naruto se percató de que Hanabi había estado presenciando tal escena pero sin voltear aún a verla le dirigió algunas palabras.

— lo siento Hanabi, no quise hacer enojar a tu padre… lamento haber arruinado la cena que Hinata preparó… lo lamento de verdad — decía muy apenado y volteó a ver a la Hyuga menor quién estaba comiéndose inocentemente el postre que Naruto había traído para la cena y sonrió — disfrútalo — sonrió con tristeza y se marchó con algo de impotencia de la mansión.


	7. Capitulo 6 Buscando la Luz en la Oscurid

Capítulo 6: "Buscando la Luz en la Oscuridad".

La Oscuridad se paseaba por aquella antigua casa Uchiha, a pesar de que era de día, cada pasillo, cada habitación estaban llenas de buenos y dolorosos recuerdos para aquel pelinegro afligido. Y ahí estaba él de vuelta, luego de "su viaje de redención", ¿y ahora qué? Se preguntaba, sin alguna razón evidente, por que aquella "razón" simplemente no estaba allí como él se lo esperaba.

Ciertamente sentía algo de temor, otra vez su corazón le hacía hacer cosas inexplicables para él. Admitía para sí mismo que había estado rondando por la aldea meses atrás, pero solo eso. Porque para aquél entonces no había sido un regreso definitivo y él mismo sabía que debía anunciarse ante él Hokage y aceptar cualquier castigo que le impusieran, no es que fuera un cobarde porque definitivamente alguna vez lo fue, sólo sentía preocupación, porque desde que regresó lo único que pasaba por su mente era la reacción de sus antiguos compañeros de equipo y la de la Aldea, aunque esto último no le importaba tanto. Él comprendería sí sus compañeros no lo llegasen a tratar igual, pero… ¿lo comprenderían a él?, nuevamente se cuestionaba. Aunque nadie se había percato de su presencia anteriormente, alguien en específico sí lo había hecho. La persona a la que a él menos se le relacionaría, y a él que consideraría su enemigo silencioso por ocupar su lugar en el equipo 7, "Sai", sorprendentemente así era, y todo pasó justo cuando él decidió volver a la aldea aquella madrugada, él lo observaba y aquel lobo solo fue una distracción para luego enfrentársele, pero algo había ocurrido más allá de eso. Se levantó de su cómoda cama, estaba dispuesto a salir de casa, quería seguir averiguando sobre algo.

* * *

><p>Por otro lado se encontraban reunidos Ino, Shikamaru, Rock Lee, Kiba y Akamaru en uno de los parques de Konoha, conversaban tan amenamente como sí de un día de Picnic se tratara.<p>

— ¡y entonces fue cuando me di cuenta de que traía un gato consigo!, fue tan repugnante. ¿Verdad Akamaru? — narraba Kiba a sus compañeros y Akamaru hizo su ladrido como forma de confirmación.

— Ash Kiba, no todos nos enamoramos de la persona con las que soñamos — exclamaba Ino haciendo énfasis en "soñamos" como personalidad, gustos, rasgos y entre otras cosas.

— ¿es lo que tú crees Ino – chan?, yo aún sigo esperando por mi flor de cerezo — preguntó Lee a la vez que soltó un suspiro al nombrar a Sakura.

— ¡Lee!, olvídate de Sakura ella ni siquiera está aquí — le decía la rubia a Lee un poco desanimada.

Shikamaru solo puso una mueca de fastidio ante la situación — _"porque las mujeres siempre tienen que estar sufriendo por cosas tan tontas"_ — pensaba.

No pasaron más de dos minutos cuando de la nada llegó Sai misteriosamente — hola… chicos — forzaba su rostro a sonreír.

— ¿Sai? — dijo Ino de nuevo con aquella expresión de extrañada — pensé que…

— Hola tú — respondió el saludo Shikamaru con tono relajado.

— ¿ha… hablaban de algo importante? — preguntó Sai como si les costara hablar.

— Eh… no en realidad solo hablábamos de una mujer que conocí ella tiene un gato, que asco — decía Kiba como si fuera ese el tema más importante — ah y de Sakura — sonrió cálidamente.

— Ah… y ¿saben algo sobre ella? — preguntó Sai con una leve expresión de interés.

—"_ahí está de nuevo… preguntando por Sakura y actuando de forma extraña ¿Qué le pasa?_ — pensaba Ino con una expresión de enojo.

— Ah nada aún, solo sabemos que sigue en esa misión. — respondió Lee triste.

Enseguida la expresión de Sai cambió completamente a sorprendido, todos lo notaron les parecía extraño. — dijiste ¿una misión?

— ¿Qué?, ¿acaso no lo sabías? — le preguntó Shikamaru arqueando una ceja.

— eh, hace meses que se marchó a una misión de largo plazo o algo así — respondió Kiba — pero eso yo no me lo creo, lo más seguro es que se fue a buscar a Sasuke — finalizó con fastidio.

— ¡Kiba!, claro que no!, conozco a Sakura, ella definitivamente ya no seguiría intentando buscar a Sasuke después de todo lo que él le hizo. — dijo Ino algo molesta por el comentario de su amigo.

— ja! Si cómo no! — decía Kiba en tono de burla.

— y… saben acaso ¿Por qué tomó esa misión? — preguntó Sai nuevamente confundido, como si le doliera aquellas palabras que sus compañeros exclamaban acerca de ella.

— Ju… — observó Shikamaru a Sai — ahora que lo recuerdo… luego de que Ino y yo regresamos de una misión, no te vimos por un largo tiempo… — dijo como si sospechara de algo. — quizá debe ser por eso qué no sabes nada de la misión de Sakura.

Sai sonrió — lo siento, tienes razón, me había ido a una misión. — Dijo con nervios, no quería que continuaran sospechando de su actitud — eh, debo irme por ahora. ¡Adiós! — y se retiró por donde vino.

Ino lo miró desconcertada, ella aún seguía dudando de la forma en la que últimamente actuaba Sai.

* * *

><p>Sai iba caminando rumbo a algún lugar en específico con la expresión muy seria, se aseguraba de que nadie lo estuviese observando, cuando llegó allí… a la casa Uchiha y entró como si nada abriendo la puerta con una llave dorada llegó hasta su oscura sala y en ella estaba… Sai. Sí así es "Sai" y estaba esperando a "Sai".<p>

— ¿y cómo te fue?

— hpm, casi sospechan de mí — respondió uno de ellos y al instante humo lo rodeó mostrando su verdadera forma.

— uhm, por lo menos, actuaste natural ¿no Sasuke? — dijo el verdadero Sai, con su típica sonrisa inocente.

—hpm… sabes que aún pienso que esta es la peor idea que has pensado, esto es tan ridículo. — dijo Sasuke caminando hacía la cocina y tomando un poco de vital liquido de su refrigerador.

— no me culpes tú lo aceptaste de algún modo, además… — decía Sai bajando su mirada.

Le interrumpió Sasuke — ví a tu "amiga", ella estaba algo molesta cuando me vió, parece que detestaba mi presencia (como Sai), — murmuró Sasuke tomando su agua.

— ¿hablas de Ino?, _"¿ella estaba molesta?" _— Sai se sonrojó.

— Hpm… seguramente, esa es la razón por la que decidiste esta incoherente idea. — volvía a recalcar el Uchiha.

— Tienes algo de razón… —respondió con el ánimo por el suelo.

— hpm. Me voy a mi habitación. — dijo Sasuke, cortando la conversación, no siempre solía quedarse a hablar con Sai de cosas que según él no eran importantes. Y él que haya regresado no quiere decir que tendría una personalidad diferente ahora.

Sai lo observó, y luego este suspiró, ya había pasado poco tiempo desde qué se encontró con Sasuke "por casualidad", y habían llegado a la "tonta idea" que Sasuke siempre nombraba con fastidio. Él ayudaría a Sasuke a descubrir de alguna forma lo que había ocurrido con Sakura, ya que este jamás se enteró debido a su distanciamiento con los demás, él Hokage y Tsunade, no solían hablar del tema tan abiertamente con los demás y no quería ser él, el que fuese a investigar estando Ino presente, entonces Sasuke, era Sai fuera de casa, investigando sobre su la repentina desaparición de Sakura, claramente Sai no sabía la verdadera razón por la que el Uchiha. Por el contrario Sai estaría viviendo en la casa del Uchiha hasta que pudiera superar sus sentimientos por Ino y ser el mismo "chico que intenta socializar", pero ahora no era capaz de hacer tal cosa. Pero aun así al final sí era una "tonta idea" porque incluso cuando se supiera del regreso de Sasuke, él sería tachado como cómplice de un criminal. Y este se reía en silencio de lo vulnerable que se había vuelto el Uchiha.

* * *

><p>Luego de la "desastrosa cena" en la casa de Hinata, el Uzumaki ha pasado varios días ideando una forma de comunicarse con la Hyuga, fue nuevamente a la mansión Hyuga y Hanabi solo le dijo aquella vez que Hinata ahora no podía hablar con él, la otra fue mientras comía ramén en Ichiraku, creyó haber oído su voz, cuando en realidad no fue así, dentro de sí aceptaba que se estaba volviendo loco… por ella. Pero para él nada se había acabado, sabía que aquella noche debió enfrentarse ante Hiashi por él amor de Hinata, pero le faltó valor, tuvo miedo porque no quería hacer las cosas más difíciles para ella. Porque aquel día le rompió al rubio él corazón con cada lagrima, y él solo sintió impotencia, otra vez le estaba fallando a la Hyuga, pero esta vez no pasaría de nuevo, él se encargaría de que no fuese así.<p>

* * *

><p>Shikamaru se había despedido de todos sus compañeros con los que había pasado un cálido día, sin mencionar la extraña escena de Sai. Iba pensativo como lo había hecho todo este tiempo, escuchó una voz algo conocida que le hablaba a unos cuantos metros de él.<p>

— hey! Tú Nara.

— ¿uh?, ¿Kankuro? — preguntó sorprendido al ver a uno de los hermanos de la arena en la aldea, que él recordara no había ninguna actividad, o situación importante en Konoha y lo miró pensativo.

Kankuro se fue acercando hacia el Nara — oye ¿Qué me ves? — preguntó con él ceño fruncido.

— no es nada. ¿Alguna noticia o algo en especial? — preguntó curioso Shikamaru.

— uhmm, ¿podemos ir a otra parte?, ya sabes, necesito hablarte de algo — dijo con un tono de voz serio el peli castaño.

Shikamaru arqueó una ceja — _"que raro es este tipo"._ — pensó, y ambos se dirigieron hacia un puesto de carne asada.

— bien, dilo de una vez, no tengo mucho tiempo. — exigió el pelinegro.

Kankuro lo miró fijamente, observando la expresión del Nara — verás, sé lo que le hiciste a mi hermana eh!

Shikamaru cambió su expresión de aburrido ha sorprendido de inmediato — ¿a… a que te refieres? — tragó fuerte.

— no te hagas eh!, dime de una vez por todas que te pasa con Temari!

— ah sí, si es cierto que tu fuiste quién le fue con el chisme a Ino — respondió ignorando la pregunta de Kankuro.

— óyeme, mi hermana Temari no es como las otras chicas me entiendes, jamás se dejaría utilizar por tipejos como tú — lo señaló con el dedo índice a este.

— no quiero hablar sobre esto.

— ja!, como lo presentí, sabía que te resistirías a hablar del tema, así que me das a entender que mi hermana te gusta. — dijo con la mirada fija aún.

Shikamaru estaba molesto, que el recordara Kankuro no era de esa clase de tipos que se metiera en la vida de los demás, pero la única razón que lo hacía actuar diferente era por el hecho de que su hermana estaba involucrada.

— antes de venirte a verte hablé con tu amiga Ino. —miró a él Nara quien comenzaba ya a arrugar la cara.

— "_ya es suficiente, Ino definitivamente me las pagará". _No digas tonterías Kankuro.

— como quieras, solo escuchame Gaara y yo no permitiremos que le hagan daño a nuestra hermana, y sí tu vuelves a hacer otra estupidez como esa te juro que no tendré piedad. ¿Me oíste?

— ¿me estas amenazando? — Preguntó molesto Shikamaru — ¿a eso viniste?

— tómalo como quieras, y no le digas nada de esto a Temari, o será peor para ti. — finalizó Kankuro retirándose de él lugar.

— ju… perfecto, aquí es cuando esto se pone mejor — sonrió Shikamaru de medio lado.

* * *

><p>Hanabi observaba a su hermana entrenar muy fuerte todos estos días sabía, que todo esto era porque su padre ya quería que ella comenzara a ser la líder del Clan, y no faltaba mucho ya para que ese día llegara pero, ella no podía entender porque su padre se había vuelto tan severo con ella. Eso de que su hermana mayor se casaría era tan absurdo, estaba segura que ni él mismo se lo creería así que ella estaba dispuesta a investigar sobre eso, ya que Hinata no podría hacerlo, aunque sin duda alguna Hinata jamás hubiese desistido como aquella vez de niñas cuando descubrió que Hinata sentía atracción por Naruto. Ella estaba más que decidida a ayudar a su hermana.<p>

Hinata estaba ahí entrenando, se detuvo un momento a pensar en las únicas palabras que soñaba con decirle a Naruto nuevamente — _"Te Amo… haré lo que sea Naruto – kun, lo que sea por ti."_

* * *

><p>Sasuke no conseguía conciliar el sueño, se sentía absurdo estando en esa situación, ya no quería seguir ocultándose, hasta cuando seguiría cometiendo estúpidos errores que al final lo llevarían a nada. Ni siquiera había podido hablar con Naruto, quien luchó tanto por que el regresara y pensó — "Naruto… ni siquiera he escuchado nada sobre él. Hpm". — Cerró sus ojos poseedores del rinnegan y el shariangan, se sentía en la completa oscuridad, necesitaba la compañia de ese alguien "especial", aunque jamás lo admitiría tan facilmente. — definitivamente. Iré a hablar con Kakashi. —"y tú Sakura más te vale regresar pronto. Siempre cumplo mis promesas".<p> 


	8. Capitulo 7 La verdadera razón

Capítulo 7: "Razones".

El cielo se encontraba últimamente nublado, Konoha todas las noches se nublaba misteriosamente como sí el mismo cielo quisiera decirnos algo. Y comenzaron a caer las primeras gotas de agua mientras un pelinegro caminaba por las calles de Konoha hacia su destino con pensamientos bombardeando su confundida mente. — _"es raro que llueva en la aldea"_ — pensó en él momento que una gota cayó sobre su pálida frente, pero su expresión aún era la de un chico afligido. Él no lo sabía pero probablemente esas nubes con tonos grisáceos en el cielo podían ser el reflejo de su estado emocional, porque solo en estos días la tristeza y la soledad lo arropaban como en el pasado. Entró a un lugar muy conocido para él pero algo distinto a la última vez.

— Sasuke… — dijo en voz baja Kakashi y este solo lo observó callado a su ex Sensei, ambos se encontraban en la oficina de la torre Hokage, eran casi las 9 de la noche, aquella oficina estaba escasa de luz, solo podía divisarse a medias los dos sujetos y algunos objetos de esta, llovía fuertemente y relámpagos se presentaban cad minutos, era un momento repentino y dramático para ambos.

— Kakashi… — pronunció Sasuke al momento que respiró profundo — Aquí estoy.

— Ten más respeto hacia mí. Ahora soy tu Hokage — regañó sin ninguna expresión en su rostro. El pelinegro solo arqueó una ceja, al parecer a su antiguo maestro no le había causa ninguna impresión verlo. — Lo sabía.

Sasuke aclaro su voz algo sorprendido ¿Qué era lo que sabía? Se preguntaba. —hpm, ¿Lo sabía? — preguntó como si no le hubiesen sido clara las palabras.

— Por supuesto… No hay nada que suceda en la Aldea de lo que yo no me entere. — respondió sin ninguna expresión aún en el rostro.

Sasuke lo observó, en definitiva sintió solo un poco de temor, él quería decir que desde luego sabía de su regreso desde hace mucho tiempo, pero el Uchiha solo podía pensar en el castigo que este le impondría, a pesar de que antes de marcharse le dejaron muy claro que gracias a su acto voluntario por salvar la aldea sus pecados habían sido perdonados. Pero aguarden ¿entonces porque se preocupaba tanto?, sí ya él estaba hecho. Y entonces recordó que había estado actuando como un completo cobarde, ocultándose y dejó pasar todo este tiempo sin anunciarse que seguramente Kakashi no dejaría pasar por alto. —"_ya veo"_. — pensó en seriedad. Tragó fuerte.

— piensas en tú condena, ¿no es así?

— Aceptaré lo que sea — contesto sin ningún arrepentimiento.

Kakashi sonrió, sabía que el Uchiha no se había dado cuenta aún del por qué no reaccionó a la situación de la forma que él esperaba — Verás Sasuke… sé todo lo que has hecho últimamente como bien has escuchado, pero veo que aún no te has dado cuenta de tú verdadera condena.

El pelinegro arqueó una ceja afirmando el no entender lo que Kakashi le decía. —Creí que al regresar a la aldea, tendría algún tipo de castigo para mí a pesar de haberme dicho antes que no tomaría ninguna medida. ¿Quiere decirme acaso que…

Lo interrumpió el Hokage aún sonriente — Lo que quiero decirte es que el haber regresado a la aldea, es parte de tu condena.

El azabache no parpadeo, aún seguía sin entenderle, pedía mentalmente que dejase de vacilarlo y le explicara de una vez por todas el significado de cada palabra del Hatake. — ¿podría ser más claro? — replicó con tono de seriedad.

— Sabía que algún día el viejo Sasuke regresaría. — Contestó — finalmente has abierto tú corazón. — dijo esto último sentándose en la silla de su escritorio haciendo un juego de manos sobre todo su escritorio buscando algo en específico.

— ¿Qué es lo que quiere decirme?, he cambiado, nada de lo que sucedió en el pasado esta en mi presente ahora. — dijo decidido mientras observaba a Kakashi abrir cajones de su escritorio.

— quizás tengas algo de razón… pero sé que tus sentimientos siguen siendo los mismos de aquel pequeño Uchiha — recalcó esta vez mirándolo a los ojos y en manos poseía algunos misteriosos papeles.

— hpm….

— Has vuelto, pero sinceramente nadie entendería cuál es tu razón por volver después de todo lo que ha pasado, solo él tonto Naruto lo entendería. Pero tú sí sabes porque te lo digo, lo sabes perfectamente… y no quieres aceptarlo. — extendió uno de los papeles observando lo que decía, el Uchiha sentía algo de curiosidad por dichos papeles. — Ocultaste tú Chakra para que nadie te reconociera, no querías llamar la atención, temías por lo que pensaran los demás. Buena técnica por cierto. Pero jamás me espere que Sasuke Uchiha el poseedor del Sharingan, el Rinnegan y muy poderosas técnicas, aceptara tan fácilmente tomar el puesto del alguien más ocultándose tan cobardemente.

Sasuke sintió como en su cabeza se dispersaban aquellas palabras que decía Kakashi, era un secreto, su secreto. Y comenzó a sentirse completamente avergonzando, humillado y entre otras cosas aceptaba su cobardía. Pero aun así palabras en su boca no eran presentes, no sabía que decir, es decir, en definitiva sí se había comportado como un idiota, ni siquiera el mismo Naruto actuaría de esa forma bajo ninguna circunstancia. Y recordó "Sakura", sí, más mal no podía caerle como balde de agua fría porque seguramente Kakashi ya lo sabía.

— Acércate Sasuke — ordenó el Hokage a su ex alumno. Sasuke hizo caso a su orden. — bien. — respiró profundamente para empezar a hablar, al parecer la noche sería más larga de lo que esperaba el Uchiha. — en mis manos tengo las verdaderas razones por las que tú compañera Sakura no se encuentra en la aldea. Claro sí eso es lo que querías saber — rio, como le encantaba estar involucrado en este tipo de cosas el peli plateado.

— ¿Verdaderas razones? — preguntó fingiendo algún tipo de interés.

— así es. Seguramente esto no te vaya a gustar nada — comentó haciendo que Sasuke despertara repentinamente su deseo de saber.

Al fin sabría el Uchiha su tan esperado dolor de cabeza por el que cometió verdaderas estupideces por tratar de averiguarlo. —Hpm. — y solo eso exclamó.

— Bien comenzaré… Sakura… aquella peli rosa que considerabas tan débil, y a la que jamás le diste una oportunidad de demostrar de lo que era capaz, ha sufrido tanto como tú y Naruto, podría decirse que estuvo entrenado tan fuerte como para encajar entre ambos, pero ese no era él problema en realidad, tiene que ver más contigo que con ella. Tal y como te lo dije aquella vez en la guerra, Sakura siempre lucho por mantener vivo ese amor que creció indudablemente a pesar de tu ausencia, ella seguía recordándote como el antiguo Sasuke que ella alguna vez conoció, se decepcionó tantas veces, como tantas veces que intentaste deshacerte de ella, rompiste su corazón, y no te culpo te encontrabas "indeciso entre ambos caminos", pero aun así… el volverte a marchar causó más dolor aun para ella… dolor del que ya no pudo soportar más… — el peli plateado bajó su cabeza con la expresión algo triste. Sasuke seguía atónito y aún más al escuchar detenidamente cada palabra, sentía algo extraño en su corazón, algo que no sintió antes cuando su ex Sensei le recriminaba aquella mencionada vez, o eso es lo que él quería negarse a sí mismo.

— ¿y entonces que sucedió con ella? — preguntó aun con la seriedad fija en el Hokage.

— Eso lo sabrás luego de que leas estos papeles.

— ¿la razón? —Sasuke solo quería asegurarse de que estaba equivocado con respecto a lo que su mente le hacía pensar.

— La razón Sasuke, todos tenemos siempre razones para hacer algo o para tomar decisiones, tal como Sakura, y su única razón está impregnada en esos papeles.

—hpm, yo jamás la obligué a que me amara, ella lo quiso así. Siempre le aclaré que yo jamás sentiría algo hacia ella como el "amor" — dijo sin mostrar arrepentimiento.

— vaya que eres difícil Sasuke, intentas sobreactuar a tu yo interior, pero ya es hora eh!, debes permitirte comenzar desde cero y aceptar tus verdaderos sentimientos — exclamo Kakashi más que como un concejo era un regaño para el Peli negro.

El Uchiha cambió indudablemente su expresión ha sorprendido, un leve rubor se asomaba entre sus mejillas, se comenzó a sentir algo fastidiado, Kakashi era un experto en cosas del amor, ¿entonces eran esas las cosas que leía en su libro todo el tiempo?, pero reaccionó — _"ya déjate de tonterías Sasuke"_ — se dijo a sí mismo, tal vez fue una mala idea haberse quedado a hablar con Kakashi sobre esto, le resultaba tan incómodo que Kakashi le hablara de sentimientos, ya nada podía resultarle peor, era como sí su regreso en realidad fuese uno de esos sueños en los que te encuentras en universo totalmente paralelo. Desde luego nada de esto era lo que él se había imaginado todo este tiempo al anunciársele a Kakashi y pero el lado bueno era de que volvería a su antigua vida, podría descansar en su casa con tranquilidad, no le importaba ya lo que dijera la gente, esta era su casa.

—Sasuke… antes de que te marches quiero que te lleves esto a casa. — le entregó aquellos misteriosos papeles a Sasuke quien los tomó algo confundido.

— ¿Qué se supone que deba hacer con esto? — preguntó sin interés.

— como ya te lo mencioné allí está la respuesta Si no quieres leernos, puedes dejarlos allí, ni el mismo Naruto sabe sobre esto —recalcó —quizá así te des cuenta de que mientras vivías por estar en el camino del odio, alguien pensaba en ti y no te odió. Pero por favor no le digas nada sobre esto a Tsunade — dijo esto último un poco preocupado.

— Hpm, no prometo nada — contestó e hizo una reverencia y se marchó de aquella oscura oficina, había olvidado que llovía fuerte allí afuera. Entonces solo le tomó unos segundos para idear un plan, y se encaminó en ello para luego desaparecer del lugar.

* * *

><p>— ¡Tsunade – sama!, ya deje de tomar — suplicaba Shizune a la ex Hokage quien llevaba horas formando un escándalo en el pequeño apartamento donde ambas Vivian.<p>

— ¡que no Shizune!, déjamele estoy bieeen.

— ¿recuerda lo que sucedió la última vez que tomó tanto con Anko? — preguntaba alarmante la pelinegra.

— noo, ¿qué pasoo? — decía tambaleándose hacía la cocina por más bebidas.

— ¡Tsunade!, ¡casi matan a botellazos a Iruka!

— aaaah!, eeeso… eso no fue nada. Él se lo buscooo, dijo que Anko estabaaa muerta de amor por Kakashi, y yo le dijeee que eso no eraaa verdad! — Se abalanzaba sobre una silla — laa verdad era de que a ti te gustaab-a él...

— ¿Queee?... eso no fue lo que pasó! – gritaba muy ruborizada Shizune.

— ah noo?,… ¿en-entonces qué?

— olvídelo bien!, ya deje de tomar, siempre lo hace cada vez que perdemos en una apuesta!

— fue culpa de ese bastardo me las pagará! Ya verás.

— sí, si Lady Tsunade… ahora a dormir — la llevaba arrastrando hacia el dormitorio mientras suavizaba su voz, fue un día muy agotador para ambas y Tsunade solo gastaba el dinero en bebidas, realmente ella era la insensata.

* * *

><p>Hinata se encontraba en su habitación, era difícil para ella no llorar después de todo lo que había pasado, se sentía como una pequeña niña incomprendida, lo único que deseaba era estar con Naruto, para eso se había esforzado tanto. Ya solo faltaba un Año para que le fuera cedido el trono, sentía tanto miedo, ni siquiera conocía a ese "miembro de la familia", lo único que necesitaba era que su primo Neji estuviera allí con ella para que le aconsejara, pero lamentablemente ni eso se le podía cumplir… Suspiró nostálgica, ya había perdido a su adorado primo y ahora perdería a Naruto, ¿Qué era lo que había hecho mal?, se preguntaba.<p>

* * *

><p>Por otro lado Sai estaba paseando un poco en la lluvia, había leído una vez que hacer cosas diferentes a las habituales te hacían sentir mejor, y entonces estaba el ahí caminando sonriente su cuerpo se mojaba a chorros por la fuerte lluvia pero a él no le importaba era una nueva experiencia para él, después de todo tenía días sin salir de casa, él vivía con Sasuke porque odiaba estar solo en casa, siempre terminaba pensando en Ino por alguna razón y no quería continuar con lo mismo. Pero el sentía que el cualquier momento no aguantaría más esa rubia para él era lo que jamás en su vida había tenido. Pero algo si era cierto y es que tampoco aguantaría el hambre y en casa de Sasuke solo solían comer tomates y cosas pre cocidas, y no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que su vista se cruzó a puesto de comida y no lo dudo ni por un segundo y corrió hacia allá.<p>

* * *

><p>— Mamá,… ¿tú crees que el amor puede llegar a ser tan real como las de las películas? — preguntaba Ino mientras ayudaba a su madre a recoger los platos sucios de la cena.<p>

— ¿Qué dices hija?, las películas son películas y la realidad es otra cosa — comentó su madre. — ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

— No… no es nada — sonrió inocentemente.

— vaya hija… hace mucho tiempo que no te veía sonreír… después… de la muerte de tu padre — dijo algo entristecida la madre.

— mamá… no te pongas triste, ahora somos solo tú y yo, debemos mantenernos fuertes, es lo que querría papá, él tuvo una hija fuerte, hermosa y encantadora! Y sé que sí nos viera llorar se enojaría mucho — decía la rubia intentando hacer sonreír a su madre.

— Ino algún día te tocará casarte… y… me quedaré sola…

— ¿Casarme?, ja!, faltan como millones de años para eso mamá! — Bromeó — no tienes por qué preocuparte.

— falten millones o no, te casarás… ¿sabes que me haría feliz?... que mi nieto se llamara "Inojin" — sonrió alegre.

— ¿"Inojin"?... je, je… — Ino se sonrojó. — Ya veremos mamá…— se sentía apenada y continuaron ambas limpiando.

* * *

><p>Sasuke estaba comiendo un aperitivo, no tenía mucho apetito y aprovechaba de que Sai no estaba en casa para tener su momento de privacidad, apagó las luces que su compañero tenía de costumbre de dejar encendidas, ¿acaso el pagaba las facturas?, se preguntaba obstinado, porque desde el buen rato que llevaba en casa no había cambiado su serio humor, saboreó el ultimo bocado y se dirigió a su habitación, se recostó sobre su cama se acomodó y luego recordó — "<em>los papeles". <em>— puso cara de fastidió bajó hacia la cocina tomó los papeles y volvió a subir a su habitación volvió a hacer la misma escena de hace unos segundos y observó esas hojas de papel blancas con letras muy femeninas y la curiosidad lo consumió, y comenzó con la primera hoja según la fecha grabada.

— "_De Haruno Sakura_

_Para: Lady Tsunade y El 6to Hokage. Febrero 05. (_1 mes después de su partida.)

_Hola Tsunade – Sama y Hokage Kakashi, quería decirles que la estadía en la Aldea de las plantas se me ha hecho muy buena, pero poco fácil de acostumbrarme, la gente es muy amable, pero la mayoría están muy enfermas, espero poder dar lo mejor de mí. _T_sunade _– Sama esto es para usted… sé que _no estuvo muy de acuerdo con que me marchará a la misión de largo plazo —_ Sasuke hizo una pausa, ¿misión?, ¿aldea de las plantas?, — ¿acaso Sakura fue enviada a esa misión? — dijo en voz alta en azabache un tanto confundido. — "_sé que fue mi decisión hacerlo, creo que me he estado sintiendo muy mal, y lo único que hago es estorbarles a ustedes, quisiera cambiar mi vida completamente… pero aun no sé si… podré hacerlo"—_hpm — _"espero vernos pronto…. Saludos. "—_ esto es muy extraño… ella jamás tomaría misiones de largo plazo, y mucho menos estar lejos de su familia y esas cosas… — pero enseguida Sasuke recordó que él no había estado con Sakura desde los 12 años así que probablemente ella haya cambiado. Continuó con la otra hoja de papel, y ya comenzaba a entender eran cartas dirigidas a Kakashi y Tsunade, y tal vez era por eso que ni siquiera sus compañeros sabían nada sobre ella, y algunas de sus dudas se aclararon y prosiguió a leer la siguiente.

— "_De: Haruno Sakura._

_Para: Tsunade Senju. Mayo 17 (_3 meses después de la última carta)_._

_Hola Tsunade – sama… realmente me alegra que todos estén bien en la aldea…yo… he estado bien… he tenido muchos trabajos voluntarios, no he tenido tiempo de enviar cartas… pero aproveche para enviarle está a usted principalmente… no quiero engañarla pero me siento muy desesperada por regresar… no es que no me traten bien es solo que… por las noches no puedo dormir, solo pienso en él… imagino que ha regresado a la aldea y está allí… tal vez no esperándome pero con solo saber que el está… soy feliz… a pesar de que mi corazón se siga destruyendo en pedazos… lamento esto, solo quería desahogarme un poco de mis sentimientos. No quiero preocuparla y mucho menos quiero que vengan por mí. Tengo que ser capaz de sanarme, no quiero continuar deprimiéndome con tan solo pensar en él… pronto regresaré Lady Tsunade, lo prometo. — _Sasuke estaba mudo ante aquellas palabras, — Sakura — pronunció algo confundido, comenzaba sentir parte de dolor reflejado en esa carta, no sabía que todo ese daño por más dramático que sonara había sido culpa de él, pero no!, él no tenía la culpa de que ella estuviera así porque él nunca le demostró nada más que una tonta amistad que se desvaneció, pensaba. Ella fue la que se aferró de algún modo a algo que jamás existió entre los dos. ¿Por qué tenía que ser él, el culpable de su dolor?, sí sonaba egoísta pero así lo veía él, de ese modo. Y él solo le había prometido volver y buscarla a ella, solo por agradecimiento, nada más que eso... y tomó la carta más reciente y la leyó y frunció el ceño cuando leyó que ella aún no tenía palaneado regresar, y eso ocacionó que su estomago se revolviera, era una extraña sensación y creía detestarla.

Pasó toda la noche leyendo una a una estudiando cada palabra de la peli rosa, buscaba alguna razón por la que él debía de estar con ella.

¿Pero cuánto tiempo podrá Sasuke esperar?, él tenía que descubrir lo que realmente sentía… ¿podría esperar él lo suficiente como Sakura lo hizo por él?.


	9. Capitulo 8 Orgullo

Capítulo 8: "Orgullo".

— ¡¿Qué tú hiciste qué?¡... ¡¿Por qué yo no lo sabía?¡, ¡Sasuke! — Gritaba totalmente histérico Naruto en la oficina del Hokage, donde se encontraban Kakashi y Sasuke. — ¡¿Por qué tan siquiera me avisaste de tú regreso?!.

—Hpm, Lo siento.

— ¡¿Qué?!, ¡¿Es todo lo que dirás?!, Kakashi, ¿Por qué me lo ocultó? — preguntaba casi medio enloquecido el rubio y era obvio, había pasado casi toda su adolescencia buscando a Sasuke en medio de las dificultades, luchó contra él hasta el final, jamás se rindió y luego Sasuke llega como si nada y nisiquiera fue capaz de ir a avisarle que había regresado, y lo sabía su amistad siempre fue algo fuera de lo normal, solo ambos se entendían, pero, esta vez el mismo siquiera lo podía entender, pensaba.

— Naruto, cálmate un poco… estoy seguro de que Sasuke iba a decírtelo apenas regresara a la aldea, pero se le presentó algún tipo de inconveniente ¿no es así Sasuke? — dijo Kakashi en respuesta a alguna de las muy exaltadas preguntas del Uzumaki e hizo la dudosa pregunta mirando a Sasuke, con la respuesta que él ya conocía pero que él Uchiha no quería aceptar.

Sasuke solo asintió en forma de defensa.

— ¿Un inconveniente?, sí como no, ¿Qué es más importante que tú mejor amigo eh Teme? — replicó Naruto con aun más enojo, intentó calmarse, era algo dramático él hecho de que se comportara de esa forma, pero tenía razón eran 4 meses que llevaba en la aldea, era totalmente difícil de entender, a pesar de que el rubio no sabía que había estado haciendo Sasuke en todo este tiempo. — bien Sasuke… no será tan fácil que te perdone. —Hizo un puchero — te habrás dado cuenta de que Sakura – chan no se encuentra en la aldea ¿cierto?...

Sasuke aclaró su voz y respondió desinteresadamente — Si, lo sabía...

— ¿y?, ¡¿no has hecho nada por ir a traerla de vuelta?! — reclamó el Uzumaki muy sorprendido, él sabía que en situaciones como esta Sasuke hubiese actuado de inmediato… algo lo detenía.

— Naruto… yo...

Suspiró Kakashi con fastidio — Lady Tsunade y yo te hemos explicado unas docenas de veces que fue decisión de Sakura tomar esta misión Naruto, nadie debe interponerse. — aclaró.

— ¡Ju!, ¡no me importa!, Sakura – chan debe de estar en problemas o algo, ¿acaso a nadie le importa la razón por la que se fue?, — exclamaba molesto. — he estado todos estos meses rogando porque usted Kakashi — sama y la vieja Tsunade me digan que es lo que pasa, y solo dicen "no debes interponerte Naruto". — decía esto último con tono burlesco y fastidio.

— Naruto Kakashi-sama tiene razón, fue su decisión y siendo así ella misma consideró que sabe cuidarse sola. — comentó Sasuke sin ninguna expresión. Pero solo observaba a Naruto, desde luego su hiperactivo amigo ya hubiera ido desde el principio a buscarla a ella y quizá parte de la razón por la que él no se atrevió a hacerlo medio mes atrás fue porque su orgullo de Uchiha se lo impedía, de alguna forma le causaría más sufrimiento su presencia pensaba, y así por fin admitía para sí mismo que todo había sido culpa suya, lo que no sabía ahora era que haría con su vida, quizá volver a marcharse para no estar cuando ella regresara y hacer de cuentas que él nunca estuvo en la aldea… o simplemente enfrentarla.

El rubio miró a Sasuke de reojo, pensaba que él pelinegro era un total cobarde, realmente "su viaje de redención" solo le sirvió media mitad, por que seguía siendo el mismo orgulloso por él que Sakura sufrió tanto pero que al final de cuentas ella seguía amando. Dio unos 3 pasos hasta el Uchiha, lo rodeó por unos segundos y luego puso su brazo derecho sobre el hombro de Sasuke, poniendo su mirada fija en él y le dijo seriamente —Tenemos que hablar.

Sasuke observó sorprendido la actitud de Naruto, era claro que estaba muy molesto, pero él no se dejaría intimidar por este, así que mostró la misma expresión. Ambos se despidieron del Hokage y luego se retiraron de la oficina.

Kakashi rio internamente, como extrañaba ser parte del equipo 7, pero ya tenía otras prioridades, más trabajo del que nunca se hubiera imaginado, se reprochaba el hecho de ya no poder "perderse en el sendero de la vida" porque había sido sustituido por el "sendero del cansancio", aunque gracias a Shizune quién lo ayudaba a organizar la oficina, papeleos diarios, entre otras cosas que hacían su día un poco menos agotador, y varios días a las semanas, al final del día se quedaban conversando mientras tomaban una taza de té para alivianar el estrés. Pero todo comenzó porque Tsunade le cedió el puesto de 6to Hokage a él para seguir otros planes en la vida, y voluntariamente Shizune se ofreció a ayudar al nuevo Hokage como lo había hecho con su tía. Para ambos no era nada incomodo relacionarse a diario aunque Tsunade y Anko siempre quisieran malinterpretar todo por diversión.

* * *

><p>En la mansión Hyuga, Hinata se preparaba para entrenar con su padre, ella había estado molesta desde que su padre decidió mandar en su vida, estaba realmente harta quería salir corriendo de allí e ir directo a buscar a Naruto, pero su puesto como líder era lo único que la detenía. Porque todo este plan tenía que ver con él concejo del clan. Su hermana Hanabi entró a la habitación y cerró la puerta cuidadosamente, algo debía decirle a su hermana.<p>

— Hinata… — susurró.

— Ha-nabi, ¿te sucede algo?... prometo más tarde platicar contigo… lo siento. — dijo con la expresión triste, aquella que podía ver a través del espejo de su tocador.

— Hinata, Oni – chan… he estado investigando acerca de "Tu compromiso", quiero decirte que…

Hiashi tocó la puerta de la habitación — Hinata ¿ya estas lista?, antes del entrenamiento debo presentarte a alguien — dijo en seco.

— ¿a-alguien? — susurró asustada, sabía a qué se refería, y no pensó que pasaría tan pronto.

— Hinata, no te preocupes. Hablamos más tarde. — dijo la Hyuga menor intentando calmar a su hermana — pero es importante.

Hinata salió de la habitación cabizbaja, su padre la estaba haciendo sufrir con su decisión.

* * *

><p>— Hey Shikamaru… hace mucho que no platicamos — decía Ino a su compañero quienes se encontraron por el camino por casualidad.<p>

— ¿ahora?, no tengo tiempo. — respondió con su típica voz.

— ¿eh?, ¿Qué harás?, ¿estar acostado todo el día en el tejado a observar las nubes? — preguntaba con voz de sarcasmo.

— es mejor que nada.

— espera Shikamaru, ¿Qué hay de nuestro plan?

— ¿a qué te refieres?

— ya sabes… aquello que planeamos para que hablaras con chica de la arena y le aclararas tus sentimientos…

— no tengo nada que aclarar.

— ¿nada?... ¿estas bromeando Shikamaru? — puso cara de decepción la rubia.

— Sí, nada.

—… espera… — dijo Ino con un poco de nostalgia.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— es que… ahora que Sakura no está… yo… no sé a quién contarle… necesito decirle a alguien… necesito hablar de mis sentimientos.

— pues, cuéntale a Sai, siempre lo has hecho.

— es que ese es el problema… mis sentimientos son acerca de Sai.

Él pelinegro rio, jamás se había imaginado a Ino enamorada de Sai.

— ¿Por qué te ríes Shikamaru?... no es nada gracioso — bufo molesta.

— Quien lo diría… Ino la mujer más social y fastidiosa del planeta enamorada de él hombre menos…

— ¡Cállate!, ahí viene Sai. — Dijo nerviosa — actúa normal, ya sabes.

Sai observó a Ino y Shikamaru "actuando normal". —"_ellos… siempre andan juntos…"._

— Hey Sai, ya hace varios días que no veíamos por la aldea… desde que preguntaste la última vez por Sakura… — dijo Shikamaru pícaramente haciendo que Ino, se enojara.

— "_podrías callarte Shikamaru, ¿a qué viene lo de Sakura?" _—dijo Ino por medio de su jutsu de trasferencia de pensamientos.

— ah, es que he estado muy ocupado — dijo Sai desviando su mirada de Ino.

— "_ju, sabes que aun mi venganza sigue en pie"_.

— ¡Ah!, ¡Shikamaru eres de lo peor!, ¡ojalá Temari te mande lejos del planeta con su abanico! — gritó molesta y su compañero la miró enojado e Ino se percató de lo fuerte que había gritado.

Sai rio en voz baja, recordó lo no graciosa que puede ser Ino a veces, pero aun así le gustaba su personalidad, que se cuidara físicamente, que fuese tan divertida con sus palabras… después de todo era "hermosa" para él, desde el primer momento en que se lo había dicho se sintió atraído hacía ella.

— Sai, ¿te gustaría venir a cenar esta noche con nosotros? — preguntó Ino intentando acercarse de forma amigable al pelinegro.

— bueno… yo…

— Vamos, será divertido… — dijo Shikamaru mientras sonreía de medio lado.

— está bien. — sonrió tiernamente aunque un poco nervioso. No podía continuar negándose a ver a la Yamanaka por más tiempo.

* * *

><p>— ¿y qué te parece la Aldea Sasuke?... ¡Ah, no espera!, ya la habías visto antes. — dijo Naruto mirando a su compañero aun molesto.<p>

— vaya Naruto, tú jamás habías sido una persona rencorosa… — sonrió el pelinegro de medio lado haciéndolo enojar más.

— ¡todo es por… — el estómago de Naruto comenzó a sonar indicándole hambre extrema — ay no!, muero de hambre!, vamos, vamos a comer!

— hpm… jamás dejas de comer…

Ya ambos en Ichiraku ramén, Teuchi le brindaba dos enormes platillos de ramén pero sin antes mirar a Sasuke con un poco de temor, mirada de la que minutos atrás varios aldeanos estuvieron regalándole al pelinegro.

— Gracias. — dijeron ambos en unísono.

— y bien Sasuke, ya pensé en cómo me pagarás por ocultarme tu regreso.

— ¿Qué dices Dobe?

— Sabes de lo que hablo, esta noche irás por Sakura.

— ¿Qué? — Pregunto nuevamente sorprendido — no haré tal cosa.

— ¡por supuesto que lo harás teme! — replicó el Uzumaki mientras tomaba una enorme cantidad de ramén y lo dirigía hacia su boca.

— ¡ya te dije que no lo haré!, ¿quieres meterme en problemas acaso?

— ¿Qué?, ¿tú diciendo eso?, ja! Por favor, eres él que más reglas ha roto en la aldea, ¿vas a decirme que aún no te interesa tu compañera de equipo? — le hacía cada pregunta con enojo brotando de su ser.

— No es lo que quise decir.

— ¿entonces qué?

— hpm, ve tu a buscarla si tanto te importa.

— de verás que eres un… — tomó un sorbo de su tazón, ya se lo había terminado.

— ¿desea otro más, joven Naruto? — preguntó sonriente Teuchi.

— Sí, ¡por supuesto! — respondió feliz

— Tengo una pregunta que hacer... — dijo con tono desinteresado.

— Bien dime — respondió recibiendo su 2do tazón de ramén.

— ejem… ¿Sakura te dijo algo antes de marcharse a "esa misión"? — su expresión seguía siendo desinteresada.

— ¿para qué quieres saber? — preguntó haciéndose el duro.

— no seas cabezón Naruto, solo lo digo porque seguramente cuando regrese planee matarme o algo — dijo de forma sarcástica.

— ¿Qué dices?... aunque Sakura tenga la oportunidad en este mismo instante de hacerlo jamás se atrevería… porque ella Te Ama. — dijo seriamente.

Sasuke volvió a aclarar su voz, ignorando las últimas palabras del rubio.

— de hecho, se moriría de felicidad al regresar y verte en la aldea, no sabes lo nostálgica que es cuando recuerda cada momento del equipo 7, jamás ha perdido la esperanza de volver a ser un equipo los 3.

Sasuke bajó su cabeza recordando aquella vez que andaba de forastero por la aldea año atrás y se encontró con la escena de Sakura llorando en aquella banca desconsoladamente, diciéndose a sí misma lo patética que era seguir creyendo que todo volvería a ser como antes, en aquel momento quiso aparecerse en frente de ella, pero no tenía sentido alguno para él que lo hiciera, ¿Por qué?, ¿que podía él hacer?, ¿consolarla? Y por eso jamás salió de entre los arbusto solo hasta cuando la vio marcharse y que sus últimas palabras habían sido haber tomado una decisión, de la que jamás se imaginó que sería irse de la aldea por tiempo indefinido.

— ¡Sasuke!, ¡Sasuke!, ¿sigues en este mundo? — preguntaba su rubio amigo desde que lo vio no moverse ni respirar.

— Cálmate dobe, estoy bien — tomó un sorbo de su tazón.

— la verdad… ni siquiera me pude despedir bien de Sakura – chan, de hecho dicen que ella había estado muy deprimida desde que te volviste a ir, yo no pude notarlo porque pasé dos semanas en el hospital por la reestructuración de tu brazo y luego surgió un problema con él padre de Hinata… él piensa casarla con un tipo de su mismo clan o algo así. Justo cuando yo quería confesarle mis sentimientos…

— hpm, pensé que aun te atraía Sakura. — comentó el pelinegro.

— no, de hecho no… ella siempre te ha querido a ti. Y yo ya lo superé. Por cierto, tengo una pregunta que hacerte… ¿Cómo aprendiste a ocultar tu chakra teme?

— no aprendí. Le pedí a Karin que ocultara mi chakra.

— ¡aun no entiendo porque te ocultaste tanto tiempo!, ¡Dattebayo!

– "te lo diré cuando yo mismo logre entender porque lo hice". Hpm.

Ambos amigos continuaron comiendo y platicando a pesar de que Sasuke continuaba respondiendo con cortas oraciones, e intentado evadir el tema de la verdadera razón de su regreso. Naruto continuó hablándole de lo mal que se ha estado sintiendo por no tener a su compañera en la aldea y lo preocupado que se sentía por su asunto con Hinata, Sasuke aun por otro lado no decía mucho acerca de ello… no sabía tan siquiera que decir con respecto al amor.

* * *

><p>Luego de un par de horas ya había anochecido y los cuatros ninjas: Shikamaru, Chōji, Sai e Ino ya se encontraban cenando, al principio Sai se sintió un poco incómodo por tener a Ino tan cerca siendo tan extrovertida como siempre, e Ino intentaba ocultar sus nervios actuando de manera espontánea, shikamaru cada cierto tiempo lanzaba comentarios que hacían provocar de ira a su compañera, con tal de no continuar pensando en Temari estaría bien, suponía.<p>

* * *

><p>Mientras en la aldea de las plantas, Sakura se preparaba para acostarse en la cama de suelo, había tenido un día muy agotador, ella enseñaba desde talleres de primeros auxilios a los aldeanos, hasta ayudar con las reservas de comida que llegaban diariamente a la aldea, a pesar de que era un pueblo muy pequeño y tranquilo, requería de grandes trabajos para subsistir ya que no poseían suficiente ayuda de otras aldeas; estaba por escribirle una carta a Tsunade – Sama y a Kakashi pero sus ojos se cerraban solos debido a las noches de desvelo entrenado, era la única hora en la que podía hacerlo. Y sin más su cuerpo cayó sobre las sabanas hundiéndola en un sueño profundo.<p>

— ¡Sakura!, ¡Sakura – chan!, ¡Sakura! — escuchaba mil voces en unísono, algunas como las de Naruto, Tsunade, Kakashi podía reconocer que la confundían, ella se encontraba de pie en medio de un lugar con muchos árboles a su al rededor pero eran borrosos a su vista. Veía sombras acercándose a ella y desaparecían, no podía reconocer de quienes, hasta que una se acercó, una conocida en frente de ella y transmitía calidez, paz… sentimientos agradables que creyó haber sentido alguna vez e inconscientemente cerró sus ojos y al abrirlos su sentir cambió enseguida a dolor, desesperación, sentimientos atemorizantes para ella, sintió su cuerpo inmóvil y las sensaciones se hacían más fuertes como si la aprisionaran, no podía soportarlo intentaba mover alguna parte de su cuerpo para zafarse, la sombra se acercaba más y más, se sentía inútil como siempre, volvió a cerrar sus ojos con desesperación….

— ¡Sasuke! — gritó a todo pulmón al despertarse de aquella pesadilla, su frente sudaba pero sentía la brisa fría de la noche recorrer su cuerpo, había olvidado cerrar la única ventana de la pequeña habitación, se aseguraba de que nadie la hubiese escuchado gritar el nombre de Sasuke… Sasuke… ¿Por qué había gritado su nombre?, ¿tenía que ver aquel sueño con él?... algo presentía, no entendía qué, pero le hacía sentir confundida… ya no podía dormir, sentía miedo.


	10. Capitulo 9 El tiempo es la clave

Capítulo 9: "El tiempo es la clave"

Era ya el siguiente día, Un moreno de ojos azabache se encontraba muy pensativo viendo por la ventana de su oscura habitación como todos los días desde que regresó, sí, su regreso parecía más algo absurdo que lo que había estado esperando desde el principio, claramente se imaginaba su castigo muy severo, un rubio rogando por impedirlo y seguido de eso una Sakura llorando por encima de su hombro, cosas objetivamente predecibles, pero ya habían pasado muchos meses, las cosas comenzaban a cambiar aunque apenas había sido ayer cuando Naruto le había reclamado por toda su cobardía, oyó tocar la puerta de su habitación seguido de ello un Adelante por parte del susodicho.

Sai entró apenas intentando divisar al Uchiha por la poca luminosidad — Sasuke, hola, vine por algunas de mis cosas…

— Hpm, bien.

— excelente. Por cierto, quería agradecerte por permitirme haberme quedado todo este tiempo.

— Hpm, ¿por haberte quedado en mi equipo o en mi casa? — preguntó con leve fastidio.

— Por ambas, aunque sinceramente desde que me convertí en parte del equipo 7, tenía ideas un tanto desagradables acerca de ti… Pero Naruto siempre quería dejarme claro todo lo contrario, tuvo razón aunque me haya dado cuenta tarde, Gracias. — concluyó haciendo una reverencia.

— Sai, recuerda, jamás nadie puede saber sobre esto. ¿Está claro?

— Si, no te preocupes, no le diré a nadie, continuaré callado hasta que tú decidas lo contrario. Ah y una cosa más, deberías hacerle caso a tú corazón, yo no lo hice por miedo a salir lastimado, y comienzo a sentirme arrepentido, pero… sólo así sabrás si debes continuar luchando o no. Adiós Sasuke — se despidió y salió de la habitación.

— "_El corazón, lo único que mi corazón ha sentido es dolor y sufrimiento. Sólo he sido capaz de entender el verdadero amor de mi hermano hacia a mí… Aunque aún siga cerrando mí corazón… "_— suspiró — Pero,… ya no existe ninguna razón por la que deba continuar huyendo… aún tengo un sueño que cumplir — dijo determinado como sí el mismo cielo le hubiese iluminado la mente, aunque por lo pronto no estaba pensando con la cabeza, pero algo en el fondo le decía que debía ir tras ese sueño, respiró profundo tomó su Katana y se dirigió hacia la puerta principal de su hogar.

Ya encaminándose a toda marcha por las calles de Konoha, cegado sin importarle su alrededor, se tropezó torpemente con su rubio amigo quién no llevaba mucha prisa.

— ¡Sasuke teme!, ¡Ten cuidado, bájale a tu momento de persecución, 'ttebayo! — gritaba el rubio sobándose las rodillas y el pecho por el impacto con el pelinegro.

— Naruto, ¡apártate! — dijo seriamente con un aura infernal en sus ojos.

— ¿Qué?, ¿Qué te sucede, eh?... ¿Te están persiguiendo o algo Sasuke? — preguntó totalmente exaltado.

— Naruto, ¡te he dicho que te apartes!, tengo algo que hacer, algo que debí haber hecho tiempo atrás. — adelantó el paso dándole la espalda al rubio quien estaba confundido con la esperanza de que él no fuese a huir de nuevo de la aldea.

— ¡Espera!... ¿a-acaso irás por… — de la nada fue interrumpido el rubio por una voz conocida para ambos.

— ¿Acaso irás por Sakura? — terminó la preguntó una voz serena pero que sin embargo estaba a punto de salir de sus cabales.

Al momento Sasuke se detuvo giró un poco su cabeza aun sin voltear a ver.

— Ino… — pronunció Naruto desconcertado.

— ¿Cuándo regresaste, Sasuke? — preguntó Ino dando pasos dudosos hacia él pelinegro.

— Ino, el teme regresó hace unos…

Interrumpió el Uchiha — Regresé hace unos días.

— ¿Hace unos días?, ¿De verdad piensas ir a buscar a Sakura?, ¿Sabes que lleva más de un año que se fue de la aldea?, ¿cierto?, ¿Sabes la verdadera razón por la que lo hizo, no es así? — preguntaba inquietantemente con un leve enojo en su rostro.

Sasuke no volteaba aun, tan siquiera lograba responder aquellas preguntas que comenzaban a fastidiarlo.

— Puedes decirme que has cambiado y todo lo demás… Pero ella es mi amiga, la única; y sí ella se fue de la aldea a esa extraña misión de largo plazo es porque ya no soportaba más el hecho de que su corazón estuviera tan lleno de dolor, ella ha estado totalmente obsesionada contigo Sasuke, ella siempre quiso ser quien te hiciera feliz, cuidarte y darte todo aquel amor que jamás pudiste tener… Ella estaba dispuesta a hacer todo lo que estuviese en sus manos sólo por ti, jamás le importó alguien más que no fueras tú… — soltó una pequeña lagrima mientras su rostro comenzó a tornarse totalmente enrojecido de furia —… Hasta que tú… intentaste matarla… matar ese amor tan fuerte que tuvo siempre por ti y que con cada tonta acción tuya se debilitaba…

— ¿Así que… Sakura–chan… — susurraba Naruto boquiabierto y un tanto confundido con las palabras de Ino — Fue esa la razón por la que Sakura—chan decidió irse…

— Y aun así, aunque vayas a buscarla ¿piensas que ella va correr hasta a ti nuevamente?, porqué… ¿Qué es lo que acaso sientes Sasuke?... ¿agradecimiento nada más? — pregunto fulminante.

— Yo… la nec…

Interrumpió la chica de ojos azules frustrada — ¿Recuerdas aquellos momentos de calidad que pasaste con tu equipo antes de marcharte?, estoy segura de que fueron reconfortantes para ti… Quizás Sakura querría que le demostraras que él Sasuke Uchiha de ahora está totalmente arrepentido. Puedes verlo de ese modo Sasuke o puedes irte a buscarla, pero tienes que estar muy seguro de lo que harás cuando la hayas encontrado… Porque luego no tendrá sentido para ella haberse ido sin ningún resultado.

El ojinegro bajo su cabeza, la rubia le había lanzado todas aquellas palabras de sorpresa, aunque él ya sabía la razón por la que la Haruno se había marchado, escucharlas decir de alguien que sí estuvo con ella todo estos años sonaban más dolorosas.

— Sasuke, ¡Sí vas a ir por ella, yo iré contigo!, de ningún modo permitiré que luego te arrepientas y te vuelvas a ir de la aldea! ¡Dattebayo! — gritó el rubio decidido.

— ¡Nadie irá a ninguna lado!

— ¿¡Qué!? — dijeron los tres sorprendidos.

El pelinegro volteó enseguida a ver a sus espaldas.

— Abuela… Tsu-sunade — dijo el rubio.

— Ustedes dos vengan conmigo — señalando a Naruto y Sasuke — Necesitamos hablar.

— Si — respondieron ambos dudosos, dirigiéndose hacia Tsunade.

Ino observaba a Sasuke con furia mientras este caminaba en conjunto con Naruto y susurró entre dientes — ojalá Sakura no piense en regresar en estos mismos momentos… Por qué este cobarde no se lo merece.

…...

— Oni-san, ¿Cómo te fue en el entrenamiento? — preguntó Hanabi mientras despertaba en la habitación de su hermana, lugar en donde se mantuvo esperándola toda la noche.

— Ho-hola, Hanabi buenos días — dijo Hinata fingiendo una sonrisa en su rostro — anoche al terminar el entrenamiento con nuestro padre, quería hablar contigo pero ya estabas dormida… — sonrió nuevamente.

— ¿Quién era esa persona que nuestro padre mencionó? — preguntó directamente a su hermana mayor.

—… El hombre con el que nuestro padre… — bajo su cabeza ocultando sus inevitables lagrimas

*Flash Back*

— Hija, quiero que conozcas a Hyoshi Hyuga, tu prometido — decía sonriente Hiashi quien se encontraba alrededor de este, otros miembros de la familia y uno que otros dos guardianes reales.

— Mucho gusto, señorita Hinata-san, Es un placer para mí su presencia — dijo el susodicho, un ninja bien dotado, de ojos perlados y cabellos negros azulados, de tez blanca y una simpática sonrisa; tomó la delicada mano de la Hyuga mientras le plantaba un beso.

— Hija, no seas mal educada y enséñale la aldea a Hyoshi, ha tenido que venir desde muy lejos. — dijo el padre de la Hyuga con la mirada fija en su hija.

— Sería un gusto para mí que me mostrara la aldea en la que ha permanecido mi Clan, señorita — dijo Hyoshi.

Hinata aún no respondía tan siquiera el saludo del extraño visitante, en definitiva no lo conocía, le inspiraba un poco de desconfianza, quizás porque sus perlados ojos solo eran capaces de ver a Naruto como el único hombre para ella, decidió rotundamente negarse a tener algún tipo de contacto físico con ese hombre, así que retiró su mano bruscamente de la del susodicho quien aún continuaba sosteniéndosela, su padre la observó con el entrecejo fruncido.

— Padre, Tú sabes mi respuesta acerca de esto… me retiraré por ahora. — dijo con la voz seca la Hyuga, su padre se sorprendió de su actitud pedante, la voz dulce de su hija había desaparecido de sus oídos, meditaba a los pocos segundos todo lo que estaba haciendo con la vida de su hija.

El pelinegro miró como se marchaba su "futura esposa" algo confundido, a lo igual que los invitados restantes, le habían hablado de una tímida princesa, pero eso no lo detendría.

— Ehm… disculpen a mi hija está algo nerviosa por ser la próxima líder del Clan. — dijo Hiashi algo apenado.

— No te preocupes Hiashi, lo comprendo, Además estoy muy confiado en que la crianza de tus hijas ha sido la mejor — comentó uno de los visitantes importantes del Clan.

*Fin Flash Back*

— Oni—San… justo de eso quería hablarte, desde que vi entrar a ese sujeto a la aldea no me dio buena espina… ¡En definitiva te ayudaré!, sé que nuestro padre guarda algún secreto, y lo averiguaré, no te dejaré sola en esto — dijo la pequeña abrazando a su hermana quién le correspondió el tierno abrazo, pero aun con lágrimas en los ojos.

— Esta bien hermanita… Gra-gracias…

— ¡No llores más Oni-San!

…...

En la oficina del Hokage, Naruto, Sasuke y Tsunade se encontraban conversando en medio de un ambiente totalmente serio.

— Díganos ya Vieja ¿Por qué nos llamó con tanta urgencia?, estábamos realmente ocupados con algo muy importante. — dijo el rubio Uzumaki exaltado e hiperactivo.

— Naruto, ¡cállate!, y Sasuke, no te preocupes que no tiene nada que ver con lo que tenían pensado hacer hace unos segundos atrás. — dijo la rubia con cara de enojo.

Kakashi suspiró en sus adentros.

— Siendo así, ¿Qué es lo que sucede? — preguntó el pelinegro con un poco de alivio en el rostro, el tema de Sakura lo tenía realmente fastidiado por tantas preguntas, pero aun así le intrigaba saber el asunto del que le hicieron interrumpir su plan.

— Bien, escuchen… Sabemos que después de la 4ta guerra, no corremos ningún peligro… nada es perfecto así que futuros renegados querrán alzarse en contra nuevamente, quizás no ahora, pero sí en un futuro… — hizo una pausa — Últimamente hemos sentido un extraño presentimiento… algo que se avecina… así que les advertimos que no bajen la guardia, como ninjas no den el gusto, no confíen, ¿está claro?

— Sí, por supuesto.

— ¡Claro, Claro!, no se preocupen, estamos preparados para cualquier jugada, yo no me rendiré por mi aldea.

— Naruto, en parte has logrado muchos de tus sueños, Estamos orgullosos de ti. Sumamente agradecidos. Incluso todos comienzan a hablar de ti, y reconocerte — dijo Kakashi con su leve expresión de felicidad.

— Oh Vasta, me ponen muy sentimental… — decía juguetón el rubio.

— Bien, es todo por hoy muchachos. Se puede retirar — comentó la Rubia.

— Sí — Dijeron ambos amigos y se marcharon.

— "_Sakura… Sal de mí mente… Sal de mí corazón… para poder dejar de extrañarte y pensar que te necesito…" — _Pensaba Sasuke, rindiéndose. Él no era él indicado para ella por todas las cosas que minutos atrás Ino le había reclamado tan ferozmente; intentaba grabárselo en su mente.

…...

Los meses en Konoha seguían pasando fugazmente, aunque no para todos resultada del todo satisfactorio, ¿se estaban rindiendo?, Shikamaru Nara, El ninja estratega de la villa, ¿no tenía una estrategia para salir de su problema llamado amor?, eso le opinaba Ino casi siempre, no volvió a ver más a Temari en el camino, realmente ella se había tomado enserio lo de no volver a dejar que pasaran sobre ella, él no podía evitar sentir aún más atracción con esas palabras, le gustaba lo peligroso, lo inexplicable, algo que fuera un verdadero reto para él. Continuaba pensando en un maravilloso plan para zafarse del problema.

Y otro tonto enamorado, confundido y abatido, Sasuke Uchiha, Su amor era más de lo que podría haberse imaginado… un amor que se había desarrollado desde la niñez aunque no lo quería admitir, de hecho habían muchas cosas en su vida que no quería admitir… su impulsiva personalidad lo había llevado todos estos meses transcurriendo a querer ir por su otra mitad, a decirle lo que realmente sentía en lo más profundo de su ser, que la extrañaba con todo su alma descarrilada, que ella era la única que podía continuar ablandando su vacío corazón, llenarlo y reconfortarlo, quería más de ella, continuar observándola callado como lo había hecho en tantos recuentros del pasado, el haberla abandonado se lo lamentaba cien veces al día y otras cien veces más por las noches, pero ya sentía él que podía tener otra oportunidad en su lamentable vida de amar… en su ahora vacía existencia. La única razón para vivir.

Él se lo había comentado a Naruto perdiendo la única parte de su orgullo que le quedaba, le había contado acerca de su "estúpido plan" con Sai, lo cual por semanas su rubio amigo no dejaba de hacer comentarios burlescos, y molestos para Sasuke, buscando una explicación a tal estupidez. Pero siempre le hablaba de Sakura, de todas las cosas que ella había dicho del Uchiha en su ausencia, muchas de esperanza y otras de reproche y las tantas burradas que casi cometía por querer ir detrás de él, todo lo que ella había sido capaz de hacer, lo cual Sasuke no comentaba pero si observaba con asombro, y sonrojos; decidió que para merecerse el amor de la Haruno debía por lo menos quedarse a la espera de ella, como ella lo había hecho por él. El viejo Sasuke, sí estaba regresando.

1 año y 10 meses y medio como habría de esperarse habían pasado desde que las cosas en Konoha se había tornado difíciles para estos jóvenes, quienes había crecido más 19, 20 años portaban, sus rasgos físicos habían cambiado notoriamente, sus vestimentas eran más modernas y más aún que el invierno se avecinaba, Naruto había optado por cambiar su hermosa y brillante melena rubia por algo más maduro para su edad, lucía más alto e intelectual.

Naruto caminaba a pasos lentos por la aldea mientras docenas de niñas lo observaban, perseguían e incluso llamaban por su nombre y le lanzaban flores y serpentinas, y era así todos los días en conjunto con su compañero Sasuke que no mostraba ninguna expresión, porque la mayoría de las veces solía recibir golpes a causa de obsequios lanzados desde las ventanas de algunos edificios. Él en conjunto también había cambiado mucho, lucía igual de alto, se diría que unos centímetros más que su amigo, su cabello un poco más largo cubierto por una bandana color azul oscuro tapando su frente, sus ropas era un poncho marrón claro que le cubría todo el cuerpo, era lo que más resaltaba de él, su brazo también estaba reestructurado.

— Vaya, estas niñas — comentó el rubio con una pequeña sonrisa de medio lado.

A unos pasos detrás de él estaba Hinata, observándolo detrás de un posta, se veía triste, extrañaba escuchar su voz… De la nada sale Kiba y gritó el nombre de Hinata para saludarla de forma que Naruto volteó a ver y sus ojos brillaron enseguida de alegría.

— Hinata – chan, ¿Cómo estás?, hace varios meses que no te veíamos, ¿verdad Akamaru? — dijo su compañero abrazándola amistosamente.

— Hola Kiba, Akamaru… los he extrañado mucho a los dos… — sonrió tiernamente.

Naruto no lo dudo y se acercó hasta ellos, dejando al pobre Sasuke unos metros atrás, quizá y así pudiera hablar con Hinata un poco.

— Hola Chicos, ¿Cómo han estado? , me alegra verlos — dijo sonriente el Uzumaki.

— Hola Naruto – Kun — dijo la Hyuga sonrojada y Kiba lo notó fingió que Shino lo había llamado y se marchó rápidamente con Akamaru.

— Je… Estas… muy bonita Hinata – Chan — dijo Naruto sonrojado, la tomó de la mano cuidadosamente — Ha pasado mucho tiempo Hinata… demasiado — recalcó.

La peli azul al sentir la mano de su amor junto con la de ella, su corazón latía fuertemente, sus nervios la atacaron sin piedad, Naruto tenía razón ella lucía esplendida y hermosa, su cabello había crecido más por sus cinturas, sus ojos eran más brillantes y hermosos, su cara refinada y delicada, sus vestimentas seguían siendo recatadas pero con un toque más de mujer. — Na-naruto… Estoy muy feliz de verte — sonrió ruborizada — tú sigues siendo tan gracioso…

— Hinata— Chan, yo quería pedirte disculpas… no te he felicitado dentro de un mes serás la nueva líder, el día por fin ha llegado… — aclaro su voz el rubio recordando nuevamente el amargo del "compromiso"— sé que he dejado pasar mucho tiempo pero te aseguro que no me rendiré, necesitaba un tiempo para pensar acerca de mis emociones… yo…

— Naruto—kun… — la Hyuga tocó la mejilla de este con sus suaves dedos

— Hi-Hina-ta…

— Yo… te he extra...

La ojiperla no pudo terminar de hablar cuando dos niñas de la nada se acercaron hasta él con obsequios en manos — ¡Naruto—san!, ¡Naruto—san!, ¡Eres el mejor!, traemos esto para ti — dijeron en unísono y a la vez que suspiraban incluso.

— Oh, vaya… Gracias niñas… je, je… — dijo apenado mientras veía la expresión de Hinata.

— Hinata—san, su padre la busca, el joven Hyoshi la está esperando — dijo un guardaespaldas del Clan.

— "_Prometido, no continuaré permitiendo que esto siga sucediendo, ya estoy decido ¡Dattebayo!" _— pensó el Jinjuruki al escuchar aquellas palabras desagradables para sus oídos y con la expresión de enojo observó marcharse a la Hyuga quién no dejaba de mirarlo mientras caminaba con su guardaespaldas.

— "_Naruto… Te Amo… Te esperaré. Lo prometo". _— mantenía en su mente Hinata.

— Lo siento chicas, tengo que hacer algo. — dijo seriamente a la vez que sonriendo apenado.

— ¡Nosotras te acompañamos!, ji, ji…

— Lo lamento enserio, debo irme _"… Rayos, ¿Cómo me zafo de esta niñas?" — _Observó a Sasuke parado en el mismo lugar fingiendo observar otras cosas más interesantes y corrió hasta él, necesitaba un perfecto plan para enfrentarse de una vez por todas al Clan.

…...

— Vaya aun no puedo creer que haya pasado tanto tiempo… — suspiró Sakura, leyendo todas las cartas que últimamente _s_us compañeros y familia le habían mandado esperando su pronto regreso, observó su escritorio una carta que había olvidado leer, era de Ino, como la extrañaba.

— "_Hola Sakura, frentezota… Te he extrañado mucho, realmente espero que esta larga misión te haya servido mucho, de lo contrario mataría a Kakashi y Tsunade – sama por aceptar dejarte ir, Naruto cada día está más insoportable, no deja de preguntar por ti, nos ha pedido este último año entero ir a verte, peor hemos tratado de hacerle entrar en razón, pero… fuera de eso respondiendo a tu pregunta… __**"todo ha estado bien en la aldea, lo mismo de siempre, nada de lo que debas preocuparte"**__, ya han pasado casi dos años, no quiero presionarte, para nada ¿¡pero cuando piensas regresar!?, la aldea casi no es la misma sin ti… yo no soy la misma sin ti, __**todos están**__**juntos de nuevo**__, todos han crecido mucho, me pregunto ¿Cómo estarás tu Sakura?... ¿has dejado crecer tu cabello?, como te he mencionado en mis anteriores cartas… la situación de Sai y yo… está mejorando… bueno, es que tú sabes él es tan… y yo tan… a propósito, dentro de unas semanas se celebrará el festival con honor al nuevo líder del Clan Hyuga, Hinata. Ojalá pudieras estar ese día aquí con nosotros Sakurita… Vuelve pronto por favor. Atentamente tú mejor amiga y no menos hermosa que tú, Ino. —_

— Ino… — pronunció Sakura con una leve sonrisa — regresaré pronto… — dijo al finalizar de leer la carta que hace unos minutos acababa de recibir, miró por la ventana de su pequeña habitación — Dos años… ¿Qué habrá querido decir con "todos están juntos de nuevo"? — se preguntó, y así era, caí dos años habían pasado ya desde que decidió marcharse de la aldea… y a pesar de ello se sorprendía de seguir estando viva sin su familia y sus amigos, los extrañaba demasiado, ella quería volver ya, sobre todo porque había tenido extraños presentimientos, como si algo malo fuese a pasar, y el otro que había sentido hace año y medio, ese sueño del que pocas veces la dejaba dormir, era muy difícil para ella entender, sensaciones de desesperación, luego de amor y luego dolor, sentía que de alguna forma debía vencer esa sombra que la atosigaba.

Quizá su amado Sasuke, debía de estar lejos por ahí… por qué las promesas son tan fáciles de romper, y las esperanzas tan frágiles como las ilusiones, se sentía reconfortada de haber tomado estos años para dedicarse a ella misma aunque no fuese cerca de sus amigos, el hecho de ayudar a otras personas era lo mejor que ella habría podido hacer, se sentía una Sakura nueva, una Sakura feliz de dotar todas sus habilidades, de aprender y entender el sufrimiento de otros que pasan situaciones peores a las que ella solía conocer, se había encariñado con los niños de la aldea, como deseaba tener a una pequeña criaturita a quién darle todo su amor, pero no se imaginaba una vida distinta o incluso en brazos de otro hombre, aunque ella estaba enterada del compromiso de Hinata siempre le enviaba cartas a su amigo Naruto aconsejándole y reprochándole el haber esperado tanto tiempo;

Se levantó de la silla del escritorio en la que estaba sentada guardó la carta dentro de una caja que poseía muchas otras, de las que siempre releía en su tiempo libre, muchas eran de Naruto, Tsunade y Lee, de las que derramaba lágrimas de esperanza. Luego se dispuso a salir de la habitación a hacer un mandado rutinario.


	11. Capitulo 10 Sentimientos

Capítulo 10: "Sentimientos"

Conforme los días iban pasando las cosas comenzaban a complicarse más, sobre todo para Naruto, el tan solo pensar que en pocos semanas seria la ascensión de Hinata al trono y seguido de ello su compromiso oficial con el tal Hyoshi su furia lo descontrolaba completamente pero ya tenía un plan, algo que había planeado algunos meses atrás, ahora su única esperanza era que funcionara, aunque a él nada lo detendría a pesar de ello.

Mientras que en la floristería de Ino.

— Mamá, voy a salir un rato, ¡debo entregar un encargo!... ¡insisto con que alguna vez deberías contratar a alguien para que haga las entregas, eh!— exclamó molesta mientras tomaba el pedido de flores. —"_La persona que escogió estas flores, ha de tener un buen gusto…"—_ sonrió tiernamente, refiriéndose a que eran sus flores favoritas — Mejor me apresuro allá afuera está comenzando a hacer bastante frio por él invierno.

— ¡Bien hija! — respondió la madre de Ino desde lo lejos, como siempre lo hacía, respuesta a la que molestó a Ino inmediatamente porque sabía que su madre no le daba mayor importancia, solo quería mantener a su hija trabajando junto a ella junto por más tiempo.

Gruñó Ino mientras salía de la floristería rumbo a la dirección encomendada, ya no era una niña para nada, había cambiado, ahora dejaba su largo y rubio cabello suelto y sus rasgos de mujer no le quedaban nada mal, sus vestimentas eran un top color morado a lo igual que una falda larga dejaban resaltar su delgado abdomen, los años le había caído muy bien, todos los hombres de Konoha la cortejaban, pero ella jamás daba señal de interés, por más atractivos y "perfectos "que fuesen, ella tenía a alguien en su corazón desde hace un buen tiempo.

Observó venir a lo que sería un animal a toda velocidad, lo cual la atemorizó por unos segundos ya que dicha criatura venía hacia su dirección.

— ¿Q-que es eso?, si no me muevo va… ¡a atacarme! — resoplaba nerviosa al mismo tiempo que decidió echarse a un lado para no ser atacada por el animal que comenzaba a divisarse cada vez más

— ¿Qué?, e-es… ¿un lobo? — susurró entre dientes y de repente saltó sin control recordando que le temía a esas criaturas misteriosas. — ¡Sh!, Shh!, ¡vete animal! — decía alertada la rubia pero al contrario aquel lobo continuaba acercándose a ella aún más. — ¡Oye!, ya ve-ve…te… —tartamudeó la Yamanaka al darse cuenta al fin que el animal poseía atado a su cuello un pergamino bastante curioso. Ino lo pensó por unos segundos antes de decidir si debía tomarlo, pero tomó valor, un Shinobi jamás debe dejarse llevar por el miedo y menos en estas situaciones;

Tomó a la pequeña criatura, acarició su pelaje, era muy suave; y desató el pergamino.

— "_Hola Ino, lamento haberme comportado todo este tiempo como un tonto delante de ti, quisiera compensarlo de algún modo… así que te espero… esta vez en la vereda junto al rio, al atardecer, tengo algo importante que deberías saber. Atte Sai"_ — ¿Sai? — Pronunció en modo de pregunta — Vaya… …Qué es lo que querrá decirme Sai?, Siempre termina tomándome por sorpresa — rió, quizá ya era momento de aclarar dudas — ¡Oh por Kami! ¿¡Pero Qué hago aquí!? ¡Debo apresurarme, no estoy lista! — Dijo totalmente alterada y corrió de vuelta a su casa con flores en mano, desde luego olvidó entregarlas.

* * *

><p>— Escucha Chōji, espero que no te moleste que no vaya contigo a cenar hoy, estaré algo ocupado. Una misión me espera. — decía Shikamaru a su amigo. El Nara indudablemente había crecido mucho y desde luego madurado, aunque seguía siendo el mismo vago y obstinante de la aldea, su físico no había sido un gran cambio notable, pero aun así tenía niñas derritiéndose por él, claro que no tanto como Naruto, pero el pelinegro no le daba mucha importancia porque todas eran algo "fastidiosas" para él, e inclusive él tenía a su "problemática" a quién no se molestó en hablarle en todo el tiempo transcurrido.<p>

— ¿Dices que una misión Shikamaru? — se preguntó entrañado Chōji, quién ya no era para nada aquél niño desvivido por las papás y carnes de cerdo, era aún más que eso, su apetito voraz continuaba delatándolo, su masa muscular había aumentado notablemente, pero ya era un hombre, lucían diferente sus rasgos, su traje actual era un camisón rojo cubierto por una armadura muy parecido a la de hace dos años atrás con él tradicional símbolo en su pecho y unos pantalones grisáceos.

— Si, ¿algún problema? — respondió el pelinegro con la expresión seria.

— Eh, ¡no, no!, para nada… no te preocupes, invitaré a Karui para que me acompañe — dijo en tono relajado.

— Vaya… así que, una buena compañía te espera… — dijo pícaramente el Nara con una sonrisa de medio lado que no se la quitaba nadie.

— ¿De qué hablas?, no es nada de lo que tu complicado cerebro piensa. — Dijo Chōji es defensa a el comentario de su compañero.

— Sí, si como digas… cuídate, puede que no regrese en unos cuantos días...

— Eh, bien como digas. ¿Ya le avisaste a Ino?.

— Por supuesto… Aunque ella no podrá cenar esta noche con nosotros tampoco, dijo algo sobre un atardecer o algo, no entiendo a las mujeres — dijo en tono de fastidio y sonrió de medio lado nuevamente, Y prosiguió a marcharse del lugar. A juzgar por su expresión "ese tenía algo muy importante que hacer", era algo más allá de eso.

* * *

><p>Por otro lado Naruto acomodaba su mediano apartamento, era día de limpieza extrema, porque luego de que su relación con Hinata se convirtió en algo muy confuso, jamás se atrevía a limpiarlo por culpa de su depresión, y ya que algo comenzaba a oler mal, se decidió a limpiarlo y en un rato a hacer las compras de alimento, pero hoy se sentía completamente animado, era capaz de cualquier cosa y era para rato porque no dejaría que nada más lo volviese a detener.<p>

— ¡Hinata-chan!, te juro después de esto que pienso hacer, no volveré a tenerte más nunca alejada de mí — sonrió con aquella típica sonrisa zorruna, tenía un grandioso plan.

* * *

><p>Mientras en la Aldea de la Arena.<p>

— ¿Hace cuánto que se fue nuestra hermana? — preguntó Kankuro a su peli rojo hermano.

Gaara quien estaba sentado en la silla de su escritorio suspiró — No te preocupes Kankuro, Temari fue a una misión a la aldea de la Hoja, Tsunade necesitaba entregar unos papeles y pergaminos pero insistió que enviara a algún ninja de mi aldea ya que no tiene ninjas disponibles para la misión.

— Uhm.. Es bastante raro… no será que nuestra tonta hermana irá detrás de ese tonto de Shikamaru… ya sabes…

— ¿De qué hablas, Kankuro? — preguntó curioso. Atemorizaba un poco, pero era todo un hombre joven adulto, su melana no era ya tan alborotada como la de amigo Naruto, lucía un traje vinotinto. Murmuraban que salía con Matsuri, pero no era la imagen que un Kazekage debía dar, así que eran solo "rumores".

— ¿ah?, ¿Qué?... Quiero decir… ash olvídalo… no tengo nada que hacer, por eso digo estupideces — excusó Kankuro tratando de no continuar embarrándola.

— Ju… como digas…

— ¡A-adiós! — Se despidió el peli castaño algo nervioso — "_¿Qué es lo que habrá ido a hacer Temari allá? — _Pensó con la mirada fulminante. Kankuro era él mismo tipo de siempre, el no confiado, el que aconsejaba a Gaara aunque muchas veces este no tomaba sus sugerencias, el que por ser el hermano mayor cuidaba de sus dos hermanos, pero se sentía algo abandonado, todos comenzaban a hacer sus vidas, planeaba comenzar un viaje de conocimiento por el mundo o algo que lo distrajera un poco, quien quitaba y se encontraba con alguna hermosa mujer que le robara el corazón.

* * *

><p>En la Mansión Hyuga.<p>

— Hija, ya descansa por hoy, ya estas lista, estoy tan orgulloso de ti. — Dijo Hiashi a su hija mayor mientras se retiraba del área de entrenamiento.

— Si padre. — contestó Hinata cabizbaja. Pero se le ocurrió ir a ver a Naruto.

Ya la Peli azul encaminándose hacía la casa del rubio Uzumaki.

— Ejem — carraspeó una voz intensa conocida para ella. — Señorita Hinata-san, ¿se dirige a algún lugar? — preguntó el sujeto.

— Ehm… sí-i, Hyoshi-san.

— ¿Quiere que la acompañe? — Sonrió insistente el Hyuga

— No… Gracias — contestó lo más amablemente posible que pudo ser, adelantando el paso.

— Ju… Pues no pienso dejarla ir sola — la tomó de un jalón del brazo.

— ¿Que-ué, qué haces? ¡Suéltame! — Ordenó exaltada la ojiperla.

— Irás a ver a ese tonto del Uzumaki, ¿no es así? — Dijo el sujeto con una mirada bastante intimidante.

— ¡No es tu problema!, ¡¿Qué te sucede?! ¡Ya… Suéltame! — Decía desesperada intentando zafarse del Hyuga. Ambos estaban en un lugar bastante lejos de la incertidumbre, por alguna extraña razón.

— ¿Y eso que es?, ¿un regalo para él? — preguntó Hyoshi observando el pequeño paquete que había caído al suelo y que había poseído Hinata en manos segundos atrás.

Hinata miró el paquete asustada.

Mientras con una mano Hyoshi sostenía del brazo a la Hyuga con el otro tomó el paquete, quedó perplejo al ver el contenido de este — ¿Esto es una bufanda?, ¿Qué significa esto?

— ¡Oye tú!, Suéltala en estos mismos instantes o de lo contrario no serás capaz de ver la luz del sol nuevamente! — Dijo la voz de la salvación de la Hyuga.

El sujeto miró con asombro, al Uzumaki.

— ¿Qué te crees?, serás el "prometido" de Hinata, ¡pero a ella no la tratas así! ¡'ttebayo! — Gritó a todo pulmón de la furia soltando todas las bolsas que comida que llevaba en manos.

El sujeto puso expresión de enojo, pero segundos después la cambió completamente, formó una sonrisa falsa entre sus labios — lo lamento, todo esto es un mal entendido, yo no quería hacerle daño solo la estaba ayudando a recoger su paquete — mintió para zafarse del problema, mientras soltaba el brazo de la Hyuga y esta le arrebataba el paquete en manos.

— ¿¡Crees que soy idiota, eh!? — Preguntó con la furia a millón, él jamás permitiría que le hicieran daño a Hinata, se lo había prometido a Neji antes de morir — Hinata ¿Es eso cierto?, ¡dime la verdad!, a este tipo no le creo ni una sola palabra — Preguntó nuevamente agitado.

— Naruto…Yo-yo… "_este regalo es para Naruto-kun, ¿Qué hago?, él ya lo vio ¿debería entregárselo…"—_Pensaba sonrojada la Hyuga, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unos gritos que provenían a unos metros de él rubio.

— ¡Miren ahí está! Aaaah!, ¡Naruto-kun! — Gritaban descontroladas unas fangirls que al parecer llevaban buen tiempo buscándolo.

— Eh, chicas yo… — Dijo mientras intentaba zafarse de ellas.

Una en especial aparentemente de uno o dos años menor que él de cabellos largos y marrón claro lo tomaba del brazo muy intensamente. — Naruto-Kun, te traje algo, lo elegí especialmente para ti — decía la chica ignorando cualquier escena o circunstancia en la había estado el rubio.

—"_Na…Naruto…" —_Pensó algo entristecida la peli azulado.

— Chicas, ya ¡de veras!, estoy ocupado, yo.. ¿Hinata…

Hinata observó al rubio muy sonrojada, hervía de enojo, pero ella no era capaz de demostrárselo, entristecida se marchaba del lugar junto con Hyoshi quien no había dicho ni una palabra por zafarse del problema de hace unos segundos. — Nos vemos luego Naruto-kun — dijo secamente mientras se marchaba.

— Oh Dios, ¡no otra vez!, ¡Dattebayo!

— Naruto-kun, quisiera salir contigo, dame la oportunidad — decía la peli marrón tomándolo aún más fuerte del brazo.

— Yo… No puedo ahora…

— Dobe, acompáñame a la oficina del 6to Hokage, ahora — Dijo Sasuke quién pasaba por el lugar.

— "_¡Oh cielos, sí, la voz de mi salvación!" — ¡_Cla-claro Sasuke Teme, vamos! — dijo en paso apresurado para salir de esa pequeña situación. Ya cerca de él. — Oye Sasuke, Gracias por Salvarme de nuevo ¡Dattebayo!, Eres de lo mejor! — decía mientras hacia su típica risa.

— Hpm, como digas — en el fondo Sasuke había decidido a ayudarlo, después de todo eran los mejores amigos, hermanos. Y cualquier extraña situación incómoda en la que Naruto se encontrase él estaba dispuesto a ayudarle.

Ya ambos en la oficina del Hokage, en las que se encontraba ambos y Shikamaru

— Buenos días Muchachos — Dijo Kakashi cordialmente — Oh, Naruto veo que estas aquí.

— Eh, sí, solo estaba de visita je, je — dijo mientras recordaba el incidente de hace rato.

— Bien, Shikamaru, Tengo una misión para tí, es en la aldea de la arena. Lady Tsunade dijo que llevas días insistiendo en ir a allá.

— Eh, Sí. Es correcto. Sabe que fui elegido para coordinar planes de estrategia, como la seguridad de ambas aldeas. Tengo algunos planes que he estado desarrollando en estos últimos meses. — Dijo seriamente.

— Así es, hace unos momentos los vi, me parecen muy impresionantes, no omitiste ningún detalle, están perfectamente desarrollados, Eres de gran apoyo para la aldea de la Arena, que lástima que tengas que ir solo esta vez. — dijo Kakashi, revisando la lista de ninjas disponibles en vano, porque la mayoría estaban en distintas misiones y el resto cubría la aldea. Los únicos disponibles eran Naruto y Sasuke, pero por ser una misión que no requería mayor esfuerzo no mandaría a Naruto, y que quizá lo necesitaría para luego.

— Bien ya puedes retírate shikamaru, Suerte en tu misión. — dijo sonriente.

— Perfecto. Gracias Hokage-sama. Hasta luego chicos — dijo el Nara retirándose.

— Sasuke tengo una misión para ti, necesito que vayas a la Isla de las aves, un viejo amigo me aviso que tenía algo importante que entregarme y en mi puesto como Hokage no puedo ir personalmente por ello, así que confió en ti. No te tomará más de unos cinco días quizás.

— Hpm, _"¿Qué se traerá entre manos Kakashi?" —_Pensó Sasuke mientras observaba a su ex Sensei sonreír inocentemente. — Bien. Regresaré pronto. Adiós Naruto.

— Adiós Sasuke teme. — Dijo Naruto mientras lo observaba ir y hasta que Sasuke cerró la puerta de la oficina. — Oiga 6to, ¿Qué es lo que planea con Sasuke? — Dijo Naruto muy curioso al Kakashi.

— Así que te diste cuenta Naruto — Rio Kakashi — Veras, la otra vez discutí con Tsunade de quién podría más, Sí Sasuke sería capaz realmente de encontrase con Sakura, la aldea de las Plantas y la isla de las aves están literalmente cerca Naruto. Veremos qué tan impaciente es Sasuke — Rio nuevamente.

— Ah ya veo, por lo menos debió haberme dejado ir con él, señor cupido. — rio Naruto por tal travesura. — Por cierto hablando de esto… quería hablarle sobre algo al respecto… Vera hace un rato encontré a Hinata y "su prometido"… — Decía Naruto contándole a su Hokage con el objetivo de que este le pudiera aconsejar.

Eran ya alrededor de las 5:30 de la tarde, en media hora estaría a punto de atardecer así que Ino se estaba preparando para su tan esperada cita, llevaba en manos el pedido de flores en manos y justo al lado de ella al lobo de ojos azules como los de ella con quién se logró encariñar — Bien, sólo debo llevar el pedido — según la nota no tenían mucha urgencia de ser entregado a una hora en específico, la observó bien y la dirección indicaba exactamente hacía la vereda del rio, lugar del Sai la citó y que ella no había ido antes así que se dispuso a caminar pensante.

La joven Kunoichi llegó en pasos lentos al lugar muy sorprendía se preguntaba cómo es que jamás ella había venido a tal lugar, el sonido de la corriente del rio era tan relajante que se complementaba muy bien con los árboles y flores que dejaban caer sus hojas por el invierno que se avecinaba, y se movían sin cesar con la suave brisa fría que resoplaba entre sus cabellos, era como un sueño estar allí, a caminó unos metro más hasta divisar un enorme árbol frente al hermoso rio y debajo del él vio al sujeto que enseguida le ocasionó que su corazón se agitara tan fuertemente y en sus mejillas se presentara un leve rubor rosado.

Ella se acercó hasta él, Sai enseguida notó su presencia sorprendida.

— Ino… Yo pensé… que…

— ¿Pensante que no vendría, cierto?...

— Ehm… Sí… Pero no importa ya…. Veo que traes contigo las flores que encargué…

— Ah, si es que, no estaba muy segura de que esta fuera la dirección, Espera… ¿Dices que tus las encargaste? — dijo en tono sorprendida

— Así es… de hecho, son para ti… Supe que eran tus favoritas… y no hay nada mejor que regalarle flores a una mujer hermosa. — Dijo ruborizado.

— Qu-e… — susurró muy ruborizada, ya era notable entre ambos, se sentó en el césped que estaba cubierto por una manta, era como un picnic, alrededor tenían algunos platillos deliciosos a simple vista.

— Sai, ¿El lobo es tuyo? — preguntó ella curiosa.

— ¿Te gusta Kyou?...

— ¿Kyou?, es muy bello… creo que logré encariñarme con él.

— Que bueno — dijo sonriente, esta vez no fue una de esas sonrisas falsas — Sus ojos me recuerdan a los tuyos.

Ino se sonrojó más — ¿Cómo se conocieron? — preguntó aún más curiosa.

— Una vez estaba caminando en el bosque de Konoha y allí estaba, tenía una pata herida y lo sane como pude, me llamó mucho la atención su tranquilidad, días después me encontré con… quiero decir, iba a regalarlo pero no pude hacerlo, es muy importante para mí tenerlo conmigo.

— Ah, je, je… ya veo… ¿la persona con la que te encontraste…? — Preguntó husmeando como siempre.

— Eh, no, no era nadie je, je — Respondió recordando que ahí fue cuando comenzó lo del plan con Sasuke, y era algo de lo que no debía abrir la boca o le iría mal.

Ino se dispuso a observar más aun el ambiente, era como de esas escenas románticas que había visto en películas.

— Ino… Quiero pedirte disculpas, por haber actuado de forma tan extraña todo este tiempo… Lo que te dije en la carta aquella vez era cierto… Me pareces tan hermosa y hay cosas que quisiera decirte, que siento desde mucho tiempo atrás… Verás yo siento… sentimientos… si… es extraño pero comienzo a sentir lo que se siente querer a alguien… a saber lo que se siente extrañarla… no sé cómo es que pasó, pero aquella vez que no llegaste pensé que los sentimientos no servían para nada. Pero descubrí algo que se llamaba no darse por vencido, estudié que mis sentimientos van más a allá de lo que había leído en tantos libros toda mi vida…

— Sai… También quiero disculparme… desde el primer momento en que leí tu carta no comprendía nada… hasta que me di cuenta de que quizá yo también estaba comenzando a sentir cosas por ti… y no quise darme cuenta… parecerá extraño porque has sido el único chico al que me ha agradado oír que me diga hermosa en ciertas ocasiones. — Dijo sonrojada sin mirar a los ojos del pelinegro — Yo pensé que ya yo no te importaba…

— Ino, eso jamás pasará, siempre me vas a importar.

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse.

— Ino, Quizá esto sea muy repentino pero… ¿Quieres ser la dueña de mis sentimientos?.

— … ¿Qué…?. Yo…

Sai la observaba con esos ojos negros tan tiernamente para ella.

— Sai, Quizá con esto sepas mi respuesta — la rubia se acercó al él lentamente quedando ambos frente a frente y sus labios rozando junto con sus respiraciones, La luz del sol se ocultaba en conjunto con el Beso de amor que Ino le proporcionó a su amado Sai tan apasionadamente, Sai cerró sus ojos y correspondió el tan esperado beso, el beso que algún día se imaginó robarle a la kunoichi.

* * *

><p>El sol ya se había ocultado, la Luna era la única que iluminaba el camino de Sasuke. Iba tan pensativo pero sin bajar la guardia, no podía creer que Kakashi lo mandara a una misión tan absurda, pero él no podía negarse a las misiones que encomendara el Hokage, y de algo tenía que continuar subsistiendo, el dinero que había ahorrado era para planes futuros. Se dispusó a salir por las puertas de Konoha rumbo a su misión.<p>

* * *

><p>Shikamaru iba ya avanzado en cuanto al camino que le faltaba recorrer para llegar a la aldea, iba trepando de árbol en árbol para acelerar el paso, con solo una cosa en mente, y era que su plan funcionara, y no precisamente un plan sobre la seguridad de las aldeas, no, era algo mucho más allá de eso. Él nunca se había dado por vencido en todo este tiempo, solo necesito un largo descaso literalmente para hacer correr su plan, los riesgos y retos sí que eran para él.<p>

Llevaba ya varias horas, se detuvo a descansar en un lugar que consideró ser seguro para pasar la noche. Sacó todo su equipo de acampado de su mochila, faltaba leña para crear una fogata lo suficiente fuerte como para evadir el terrible frio del invierno.

— Bien, a juzgar por el tipo de plantas de este lugar los troncos deben estar… ja, ja ahí están — dijo al darse cuenta de que tenía razón extendió su mano para tomarlos pero otra mano más tomó la leña de entre los arbustos. — ¿Qué?, ¿qué está pasando aquí?, ¿acaso hay personas en este lugar? — deducía mientras tomó los troncos por el otro extremo jalándolos hacia él, pero la otra mano se resistía a dejárselos quitar.

Shikamaru puso cara de fastidio y desenredo los arbustos con su otra mano haciendo que la otra persona gritara asustada de impresión.

— Ahhhhh! ¡deja… ¿Shika… maru?.

— Tú…


	12. Capitulo 11 Sentidos

Capítulo 11: "Sentido"

Shikamaru puso cara de fastidio y desenredo los arbustos con su otra mano haciendo que la otra persona gritara asustada de impresión.

— ¡Aaaahhhhh! ¡Deja… ¿Shika… Maru?

— Tú…

— Ju, veo que "Tú" también estas aquí…

— ja, ¿Qué hace una chica como tú a fueras de su hogar? — Rio el pelinegro burlonamente.

— Pues francamente, no es tu problema — Dijo de forma de reto para el Nara.

— Tú como siempre de graciosita, no ¿Temari?

— Igual que tú Nara. Ahora sí me disculpas debo tom… — La rubia fue interrumpida por Shikamaru al este tomarla de brazo repentinamente.

— Sabes… Tenía un plan justo en mente, pero contigo aquí todo se me ha vuelto aún más fácil — Susurró el pelinegro con la sonrisa ladina.

— ¿A qué te refieres Shikamaru?, ¿piensas hacer lo mismo de la otra vez?... ¿Acaso, no te quedó claro? — Dijo con el tono de voz serio y una leve mirada de orgullo en los ojos.

— La verdad, no — Dijo respondiendo la última pregunta a la rubia, mientras se acercaba un poco más a su rostro pero esto solo ocasionaba que ella se retrocediera unos centímetros.

Temari logró soltarse del brazo del pelinegro y retrocediendo a una notable distancia de este.

— ¿Qué pasa?, ¿tienes miedo piernas feas? — Dijo observándola de pies a cabeza.

— Cállate… — Exclamó en voz baja mientras que el sonrojo en sus mejillas se hacia notable, su última frase le hizo recordar el pasado, cuando ambos eran Genin en aquella pelea de los exámenes Chunin — ¡Eres tan patético Nara!

— Ha pasado tanto tiempo… No has cambiado nada Te-ma-ri — Volviendo a observarla detenidamente, la rubia había cambiado en realidad, su cabello estaba más largo aunque sostenido por sus acostumbradas coletas, y sus ojos, esos ojos verde profundo que irradiaban sentimientos desconocidos para él, era una mujer ahora, más madura, le encantaba eso de ella. De hecho todo de ella era distinto pero aun así conservaba aquella ironía que a él tanto le gustaba.

— Tu, de hecho eres el que nada has cambiado, eh — Rio sarcásticamente — ¿Qué es lo que tanto me miras? — dijo en tono de incomodidad.

— ¿Qué?, ¿Aún no te has dado cuenta? — Sonrió de medio lado.

— ¿De qué… hablas? — Preguntó extrañada, y a la vez comenzó a sentir que su cuerpo era controlado inconscientemente — ¿Qu-e… Está pasándome? — se preguntaba atemorizada, no se había percatado de que Shikamaru había usado su Jutsu de sombra.

— ¿No te cansas de utilizar este jutsu en mí? — Dijo la voz de la rubia detrás de Shikamaru.

— ¿Qué?, ¿co-mo… — Se preguntó extrañado, ¿Cómo la rubia se había escabullido de su truco?

— Ja, ja. ¿Crees que soy tan tonta? — Dijo con tono de burla — No vas a engañarme Nara. — Dijo mientras su clon de arena se desvanecía de las sombras del shikamaru.

— Ah, muy lista ¿no?, me agrada que todas las cosas contigo sean un reto… — Exclamó con esa sonrisa de medio lado que a Temari le preocupaba.

— Debí golpearte aquella vez… — Murmuró sonrojada desviando la mirada.

— Ju, Lo recuerdas, ¿no es así?

— Ya dime que es lo que quieres Shikamaru, debo descansar y tú solo me haces perder el tiempo.

— Lo siento Temari… Pero por tú culpa estoy así — Dijo con seriedad.

— ¿Por mi culpa?

— Sí. La última vez dijiste que no volviera a pasar por encima de ti. Y no sabes los problemas que me has ocasionado estos últimos dos años.

— Ah vaya, ¿y quién se lo buscó? — Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Ambos no formularon palabras, solo un minuto de silencio ocurrió en aquel frio bosque.

— Ja, es curioso — Dijo Temari riendo.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Qué también sea tú culpa.

— No sé a qué te refieres — Dijo arqueando una ceja — _"Vaya, realmente no estoy entendiendo nada, es tan complicada"_.

La rubia de la arena se acercó en pasos lentos hacia el pelinegro quién tenía el ceño fruncido.

— Estás muy cerca — Dijo de forma literal, pues se encontraban frente a frente uno del otro.

—… Yo nunca dije que "yo no podía pasar por encima de mis argumentos" — Dijo tomando del rostro al pelinegro con ambas manos, sin nigun tipo de arrepentimiento en el rostro.

Ella cerraba sus ojos lentamente, acercando sus labios a él… ¿Qué debía él hacer?… ¿esto era acaso alguna clase de sueño?, ¿Por qué él no conocía este lado de ella?

— Shika… Maru… Te… Amo. — Susurró la rubia mientras besaba los labios de aquél hombre que tanto le dio dolores de cabeza, era una ironía, ella no lo soportaba y luego sentía que podía amarlo hasta el final de su vida, Este sentimiento nació desde aquel día, aquella noche fría con la brisa espesa, aquella vez que él Nara le robó un beso, pero por su poca experiencia en el amor… jamás lo aceptó. Hasta ahora, que lo tuvo tan cerca de él. Pudo romper incluso hasta su propia regla en esta guerra.

— "_¿Por qué Temari?, ¿Por qué me hiciste sufrir desesperadamente?, ¿por qué jamás mostraste esperanzas?, ¿Por qué ahora?"— _Pensaba — _…_Yo también Te Amo… — susurró.

Luego de un par de horas ambos ninjas ya descansados decidieron tomar sus rumbos antes del amanecer, Temari estuvo nerviosa toda la noche, ella jamás se había imaginado estar en esa clase de situaciones en las que el corazón late con mayor fuerza, pero ella se había dado cuenta que sufría por él. Ese tonto y vago la traía de cabeza, sólo bastó con que ella fuera quién rompiera su propia barrera.

* * *

><p>— Buenos días padre. Necesito hablar contigo.<p>

— ¿Hinata?, buenos días hija… ¿sucede algo?

— Si-í… Ayer… Tuve un encuentro con Hyoshi… no me gusta que me siga a donde voy, ni que me de órdenes, ¡no le pertenezco! — Exclamó la peli azul con lágrimas en sus perlados ojos.

— Hinata… No tienes que inventar cosas para hacerme cambiar de decisión.

— ¿Qué-e?, ¿No, no me crees? … Padre… ni siquiera sé si eso es lo que eres. — replicó enojada, totalmente llena de rabia. No soportaba más ese infierno, era el segundo que había vivido después de que en la infancia tuviera que entrenar tan fuerte. Hinata no podía seguir mirando a su padre a la cara, ni siquiera le creía a su propia hija, seguía llorando; se marchó de la vista de su padre con ira.

— Hi-inata — murmuró Hiashi cerrando sus ojos.

Hinata corrió a su habitación, desesperada buscó en todas las cómodas de su habitación, buscando aquella bufanda.

— Naruto… Te amo, no quiero alejarme más de tú lado… no quiero huir, no quiero separarme de ti — decía entristecida mientras lloraba y presionaba fuertemente hacia su pecho esa bufanda.

La triste escena fue interrumpida por Hanabi entrando a la habitación de su hermana.

— Oni-san, lo siento no quería interrumpirte — dijo con las mejillas rosadas, Hanabi ya tenía 15 años, no era la pequeñita que todos decían, se había vuelto más fuerte aun con su entrenamiento, ella jamás dejaba sola a su hermana, en los peores momentos ella estaba, aunque ganas no le faltaba de ir a gritarle a Naruto que su hermana sufría mucho por él. — Perdón por llegar tarde, estaba entrenando con mi equipo y el equipo adversario, pero torpemente me fracturé el pie, soy muy patética — Dijo con la expresión de enojo.

— Ah, Hanabi, hermana no digas eso, solo fue un accidente — Decía la Hyuga mayor secándose las lágrimas del rostro — Pe-pero, ¿Cómo hiciste para regresar a casa en esas condiciones? — Preguntó preocupada.

— ¿Alguna vez te dije que esos dos de "mi equipo", son unos cobardes — Dijo aún más enojada — Konohamaru, del equipo adversario, me llevó hasta el hospital para que me vendaran el pie lastimado.

— Oh, qué bueno, deberíamos irle a llevar flores o chocolates. — Dijo la oji perla animada.

— No!, no!, espera… Nada de eso Oni-san, ¿Qué va a pensar?, que vergüenza. — exclamó sonrojada.

Hinata solo observó a su hermana, y no puedo evitar que se le escapara una risita, jamás había visto a su pequeña hermana tan nerviosa.

* * *

><p>Mientras con el Uchiha caminando seriamente por el sendero al que fue encomendado.<p>

— Hpm… Kakashi, no pienso ser tu conejillo de indias… No sé cuál sean tus patéticos planes… — cerró sus ojos suspirando, con sus dedos masajeándole la sien — ¿Desde cuándo me convertí en el juguete de todos?, mi orgullo ha sido pisoteado desde que volví a la aldea, pero… ¿Quién soy ahora?... — Se preguntaba recordando aquellas palabras de su ex Sensei.

*Flash Back*

"— Sabía que algún día el viejo Sasuke regresaría. — Contestó — finalmente has abierto tú corazón. — dijo esto último sentándose en la silla de su escritorio haciendo un juego de manos sobre todo su escritorio buscando algo en específico.

— ¿Qué es lo que quiere decirme?, he cambiado, nada de lo que sucedió en el pasado esta en mi presente ahora. — dijo decidido mientras observaba a Kakashi abrir cajones de su escritorio.

— quizás tengas algo de razón… pero sé que tus sentimientos siguen siendo los mismos de aquel pequeño Uchiha — recalcó esta vez mirándolo a los ojos y en manos poseía algunos misteriosos papeles.

— hpm…. "

*Fin Flash Black*

— He aceptado mis sentimientos, pero esto solo me ha hecho ser un tonto débil… ¿Será que… esta vez… sí no cruzaremos en el camino?... — Se decía pensativo. Dudaba, ¿Qué pasaría si se encontraba con ella?, ¿Qué le diría? — Diablos, ¡Me haces enloquecer Sakura! — Gritó molesto y avergonzado, y prosiguió a continuar por su camino.

* * *

><p>— ¡Hoola, Konohamaru!, tiempo sin verte, vaya cuanto has crecido. Todo un hombrecito eh!— Decía un sonriente Naruto.<p>

— Naruto-kun, que alegría je, je. Tú también has crecido, vaya… Ya casi que estas viejo — Decía el castaño igual de sonriente.

— Ja, ja, 'ttebayo que eres un…, umm… ¿por cierto que haces cerca del hospital?, ¿Te ocurrió algo? — Preguntó preocupado.

— No, nada de eso je, je… es que estaba acompañando a Hanabi Hyuga… se fracturó el pie mientras nuestros equipos entrenaban — respondió desviando la mirada.

— umm… ¿Dattebayo? — Frunció el ceño algo curioso — Y… ¿Cómo se llevan ustedes?

— ¿Quiénes?

— Pues los dos.

— ¿Nosotros?

— ¡Sí!, tú y Hanabi ¿Cómo se llevan? — Dijo con la cara de póker face.

— Ah!, pues bien…. ¿De quién hablamos?

— ¡Konohamaru!

—Está bien, está bien… pues nos llevamos muy bien… y ese es el problema — Decía sonrojado, tanto que el Uzumaki se dio cuenta enseguida.

— Ja, ja ¿Ella te gusta, no? — dijo mientras Konohamaru se sentía muy avergonzado.

— Pues… ¿Oye y tu como has estado?

— Ju… Sí claro cambiando el tema, ¿no?... ju, como sea… bueno… la verdad, estoy muy feliz porque el teme de Sasuke no se ha ido de la aldea… y bueno, yo…

— Los del clan Hyuga ya están haciendo preparativos para la ascensión de la nueva líder, dicen que será un gran festival — Decía alegre el castaño.

— Ah, sí… je, je… escucha Konohamaru ya debo irme, voy a ver qué quiere el 6to, nos vemos, ¡Adiós!

— ¡Adiós!, y Naruto, ¡no te rindas! — dijo el muchacho mientras se despedía y se marchaba del lugar.

— Lo sé, no lo haré. Dattebayo.

Ya en la oficina del 6to Hokage

— Oiga Hokage-sama, ¿sucede algo? — preguntó fastidiado el Uzumaki.

— Naruto, toma asiento, por favor.

— Ahora sí que me está asustando — Dijo tembloroso.

— ¿Recuerdas la última vez que hablaste conmigo?

— Sí, fue ayer — recalcó.

— Ah, ¿De verdad?, lo lamento Naruto pasar todo el día trabajando en la oficina me hace perder la noción del tiempo.

— Y ¿acaso ud. no descansa o algo Hokage-sama?

— A veces. — Sonrió —_"Lo que te espera Naruto, ser Hokage no es nada fácil"._

— _Ehm… y ¿bien?_

— Bien, Naruto… Con respecto a lo que me dijiste ayer sobre el "prometido" de Hinata Hyuga, tengo mis leves sospechas, iba a decírtelo pero recuerdas que Tsunade entró molesta ayer por haber enviado a Sasuke a esa misión.

— Ja, ja sí. Dijo algo sobre que no debió haberlo hecho porque seguramente el iría por ella o algo y eso no era lo que había acordado en la apuesta. Creo que usted es bien tramposo.

— Ja, ja. Ella optó por Sakura. Si no hacía eso hubiese perdido una cantidad muy grande de dinero.

— ja, ja aunque, espere… Cuando la vieja Tsunade gana algún tipo de apuestas, no significa eso, ¿Qué algo malo pasará?, ¿mal augurio? O algo así.

— Eso y que no quería perder mi dinero. Pero verás es de eso exactamente de lo que quería hablarte, debemos tener cuidado, algo se acerca a la aldea y sí no es eso, puede que ya esté aquí, debemos vigilar al Hyuga. — Decía seriamente.

— sí-í Hokage-sama — Frunció el ceño muy preocupado.

* * *

><p>Ino acomodaba algunos arreglos de flores, vaya que necesitaba una vida aparte de estar solo acomodando flores, amaba este trabajo pero siempre aspiraba hacer grandes cosas.<p>

— Buenos Días Ino, hermosa.

— Sai, estas aquí — Dijo sonrojada — Buenos Días.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda?

— Ehm… ¡no!, ya voy a terminar, no te preocupes je, je — Dijo apenada

— Esta bien — Sonrió el pelinegro.

— Sai… ¿Alguna vez te dije que me encantan tus sonrisas?

— ¿Eh?

— "_¡Rayos!, ¿Por qué dije eso en voz alta?_", ejeje… no me prestes mucha atención.

— ¿Cómo no hacerlo? — Volvió a sonreír.

— ejeje, ¡basta!… — sonrió con el rostro totalmente rojo — Por cierto, ¿le has enviado a Sakura?, no respondió mi última carta. — Dijo pensativa.

— La verdad no le he escrito a ella, pero escuché que Naruto le envió la última vez y tampoco respondió.

— Ash, esa frentezota, ¿Ya se habrá hecho nuevos amigos?, realmente la extraño. ¡Cuando se entere de que estamos saliendo, morirá! — dijo nostálgica.

— Bien, pero no te juntes mucho con ella o se te pegará lo fea. — Dijo sarcásticamente.

Ino lo miró sin ninguna expresión en el rostro.

— Eh, lo siento, fue solo una broma — Dijo con una gota de sudor cayendo sobre su frente.

— No es eso, solo que… ojalá este bien… o sino tendremos que ir nosotros a escondidas de Tsunade a visitarla.

— Por supuesto —Dijo sonriente.

— Oye… Sabes realmente sí necesito un poco de ayuda — dijo con la mirada Inocente.

— Ja, ja bien… Pero esta noche tú y yo tendremos una cita ¿bien?, mañana estaré muy ocupada con el Hokage.

— ja, ja bien. Te amo Sai.

— Lo sé.

— ¿Eh?

— Ehm, que yo también je, je.

* * *

><p>Pasaron solo dos días, Todo en la aldea seguía marchando bien. La aldea comenzaba a ser adornada por los preparativos del festival del clan Hyuga, Kakashi y Naruto tenían los ojos bien puestos en cada movimiento de la aldea, y desde luego Tsunade, aún tenía aquellos aires de Hokage que nadie se los quitaba.<p>

Mientras el ex equipo Taka caminaba por las calles de Konoha.

— ¡aaaah!... Me siento una persona nueva — Dijo Karin mientras se estiraba — Vaya que esa misión nos hizo muy bien.

— ¿Qué dices Zanahoria?, no era ninguna misión, sino nuestro castigo — Dijo Tsuigetsu botando chorros de lágrimas por los ojos.

— Ash, ves tu siempre lo arruinas, ahórrate tus lagrimas infinitas eh!, admite que la pasamos genial, aunque sin nuestro Sasuke-kun, quiero decir sin Sasuke-kun.

— Sí, fue excelente, Gracias a ese pariente tuyo — refiriéndose a Naruto — Pudimos disfrutar de las grandiosas aguas termales estos dos últimos años. ¿No es así Juugo?

El peli naranja no se limitó a responder, buscaba algún puesto en el que comer, el largo camino de regreso a la aldea fue muy agotador.

Tsuigetsu observaba a la peli roja hacer muecas de "estiramiento". — Oye Karin, jamás me dijiste, ¿Qué hablaste con Sasuke aquella vez antes de irnos de la aldea?, eh.

— ¿Qué?, ¿Te das cuenta de que eso fue hace cuatro años? — Dijo frunciendo el ceño. — Aun así no te diré.

— ¿Queeé?, Ju… Seguramente te le habías declarado de nuevo a Sasuke — Dijo en tono irónico.

— ¡Cla, cla, cla-claro que no! — Decía totalmente alterada moviendo sus brazos por todos lados —…Descubrí que Sasuke-kun… Tenía otros planes…

— ¿Eh?, a que te refieres fosforo?

— …

*Flash Back*

Después de la guerra, Antes de que Sasuke tomara su "viaje de redención", los integrantes del Ex quipo Hebi, decidieron hablar con Sasuke, sobre su futuro, Karin decidió tomar valor y ser ella quién hablara mientras Juugo y Suigetsu estaban a una gran distancia de ambos.

El cielo estaba oscuro, una agradable brisa resoplaba entre ambos.

— ¡Sasuke-kun!, quería agradecerte por evitar que nos encarcelaran, ¿Crees que después de que regresemos volvamos a restaurar nuestro equipo? — Decía ilusionada esperando una respuesta.

— Me temo que eso no pasará Karin.

— ¿Qué, ¿Pero por qué?, Todos nos llevábamos tan bien, claro excepto por ese tonto de Suigetsu, no sirve para nada, deberíamos sacarlo, ¿no crees? — Dijo sonriente.

— Karin… He cumplido con mis objetivos… y ahora no está en mis planes continuar por ese camino.

— ¿Y qué sucederá con nosotros?

— Naruto habló con el Hokage para que les diera una oportunidad de vivir sus vidas sin pensar en los errores del pasado.

— ¿Qué es lo que estarán hablando Sasuke y Karin?, no alcanzo a oír — decía entre dientes el peli blanco.

— Sí sigues hablando no lograré escuchar nada — Dijo Juugo concentrándose.

— Ay, perdón.

— Lo único que deben hacer es empezar a vivir sus vidas, cada quién por su lado. Yo ya tengo mis planes.

— Sasuke-kun… aun así, sí necesitas algo de mí, aquí estoy.

—… Hpm… de hecho sí… Necesito que me ayudes a ocultar mi chakra por un tiempo… Tengo algo que hacer. ¿Crees que puedas hacerlo?

— "_¿Qué escuché bien?, Sasuke-kun, si necesita mi ayuda, ¡Yeyy!". —_ Si-sí, Sasuke-kun.

— Hpm — Sasuke sonrió de medio lado. — Gracias…

— Sa-Sasuke-kun, debo decirte algo.

El Uchiha la miró a los ojos, dispuesto a escuchar.

— Verás… Quiero desearte mucha suerte en tu nueva vida… Jamás me arrepentiré de haberte conocido… Espero que jamás te olvides de nosotros, ah y una cosa más… Prometo que no volveré a molestarte, espero que… Que la mujer que amas, Realmente te merezca — Dijo cambiado su expresión a alegre.

— ¿La mujer que amo? — Preguntó atónito.

— Sí Sasuke-kun, aquella mujer que estaba dispuesta a irse contigo, sin importar que…

— "_O realmente yo la merezca". Hpm,_ Suerte con Suigetsu.

— ¿Queeeeé?

— ¡Ah, ya escuché!, ¡dijo mi nombre!, ¿lo oíste no Juugo?

*Fin Flash Back*

— ¿Karin?, ¿Estás ahí? Oye tomate reacciona ¿quieres? — Dijo Suigetsu batiendo a la peli roja para que reaccionara.

— ¡No me toques! Estoy bien! — Dijo con furia.

— ¿Entonces?, ¿no vas a decirme nada?

— No Pescado de quinta, ¡ya deja de fastidiar!

— ¡Estás loca!

* * *

><p>Con Sasuke luego de llegar del viaje de 2 días, en la Isla de las Aves.<p>

— Oh, tú debes ser Sasuke Uchiha de la aldea oculta entre la hoja — Dijo Katzu el aldeano más importante de la pequeña Isla —… Estuviste hace un tiempo por aquí y tú… — Dijo atemorizado recordando.

— No se preocupe, vine sólo por un encargo de la aldea, El 6to Hokage Kakashi Hatake, me envió.

— Oh, sí, si Hatake, a ver, ah sí!, quiero que le entregues esto por favor — El anciano le entregó un paquete misterioso a el Uchiha. — Guárdalo bien por favor — sonrió.

— Hpm…

— ¿Desea tomar algún pequeño descanso antes de volver joven Uchiha?

— No, estoy bien. Gracias — Guardó el pequeño paquete en su bolso.

— ¿Eh?, Joven, ha tomado un largo camino hasta aquí, la posada de descanso de mi pequeña Isla está en mantenimiento, pero conozco un lugar en el que puede descansar plácidamente.

— Hpm…

Luego de unos 15 minutos de viaje en Yate, ambos llegaron hasta el lugar.

— Bien, Joven Uchiha, Esta es…

— La Aldea de las Plantas… — Pronunció en seco el Uchiha.

— Así es… por lo visto ya la conoce. Bien puede descansar un poco, la gente de aquí es muy amable y Cuando esté listo puede partir sin problemas.

El pelinegro bajó del yate, puso los pies en tierra firme y de inmediato una extraña sensación acorraló su cuerpo.

Comenzó a caminar en pasos lentos por la pequeña aldea, no pisaba las calles de ese pueblo desde hace unos 3 años atrás, este había sido uno de sus últimos lugares que visitó en su viaje de redención. Lugar donde tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar acerca de lo que quería hacer con su vida, a explorar el mundo.

Sasuke caminó unos metros más hasta llegar a una tienda de comestibles y decidió preguntarle a quién aparentemente era una mujer — Ejem, Disculpe. Busco a alguien. — Dijo en tono serio.

La mujer no se podía divisar bien, estaba agachada acomodando unas cajas debajo de las vitrinas del mostrador — Oh, Bienvenido, puede… — la mujer se puso de pie al ver a Sasuke allí parado.


End file.
